Mending Broken Hearts
by chloedouble1028
Summary: Sequel to Unlikely Love! definite chlex! will lex be able to win chloe back? clark, lois, and lucas decide to help things along.............finished!
1. Chloe's Sweet Revenge

**_okay for new readers u need to go back and read my story, _Unlikely Love, _or u wont understand this at all. for loyal readers, thanks for all the reviews! heres the new story! hope u like it! i have like up to 5 chaps almost done! _**

**meeaz:**hey thanks! i really loved the self-sacrificing lex too! omgosh! i luv daily planet musings and i havent even read it all yet!

**IluvSmallvilleDBZSailormoon:**hey ur not dead r u? u need to post ur next chap! so i'll save u from death

**SleuthingSloth:**lol rnt i evil? i tried to hurry!

**Eviv:**divorce helen? now y would he do that...? lol jk!

**Kit Merlot:**yea yea heres the sequel, lol

**bluengreenswmer94:**yea we have a deal, heres my part, now wheres the next chap of ur story?

**Nicki-hunny:**i know i'm mean! lets see if i'm nicer now...

**Disclaimer:**i dont own smallville, sigh, wish i did tho

**One Week Ago**

**Lex**

I walked into my mansion and collapsed on the couch. Some month this had been. I drug and leave Chloe to go marry a woman who tries to kill me. Then spend a month on an island thinking about nothing except Chloe. Something catches my eye on the desk. A piece of paper is attached to the stereo remote. I get up to look at it.

_press play _

It was Chloe's handwriting. What could she be up to? She must have done this right after she woke up. I wondered if the stereo had been on pause this whole time. I picked up the remote and pressed play, recognizing the CD she had given me.

_(Kelly Clarkson--Gone)_

_What you see's not what you get  
With you there's just no measurement  
No way to tell what's real from what isn't there  
Your eyes they sparkle  
That's all changed into lies that drop like acid rain  
You washed away the best of me  
You don't care_

I do care, I care more than you can imagine. I know I lied, I'm sorry.__

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You're wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone

That kind of is what I'm doing but still...you can't be gone! __

Sometimes shattered  
Never open  
Nothing matters  
When you're broken  
That was me whenever I was with you  
Always ending  
Always over  
Back and forth, up and down like a rollercoaster  
I am breaking  
That habit  
Today

Chloe I'm sorry! I never wanted to break you!__

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You're wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone

Chloe you can't be gone! I won't let you be gone!__

There is nothing you can say  
Sorry doesn't cut it, babe  
Take the hint and walk away  
'Cause I'm gone  
Doesn't matter what you do  
It's what you did that's hurting you  
All I needed was the truth  
Now I'm gone

But I am sorry! I can't walk away Chloe, I know what I did was wrong but I just can't live without you!__

What you see's not what you get  
What you see's not what you get

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You're wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone  
I'm already gone  
Oh, I'm already gone, gone, gone, gone  
Already gone  
I'm gone

You aren't gone for good. I'll make sure of that. I'll win you back Chloe.

I grabbed my keys and headed for Metropolis, I figured if she left, that's where she'd go. And I will find her.

**Yesterday**

**Chloe**

I walked in and laughed,"You guys come here often?" The music pounded, the beat pulsating through my body. This nightclub was definetly one of the best.

"No of course not," said Derek sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, we've never been here before," said Jeanne. We all laughed and went over to the bar.

"What can I get you nice folks?" asked the bartender. We all gave our personal choices and turned back to watch the people dance. As I turned around to get my drink someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around expecting some drunk guy and gasped when I saw who it was.

"Lex!" I said, my mouth falling open.

"Chloe, how very interesting meeting you here," he said with that famous smirk crossing his features. I watched him look me over top to bottom and back again. My temper flared. How dare he walk back into my life like this! After what he did, how can he even think i'll speak to him again!

"What do you want Lex!" I said hotly, glaring daggers at him. If looks could kill you'd be writhing in pain on the floor buddy, if only looks could kill!

"I hadn't realized I had implied I wanted anything from you Ms. Sullivan," he replied smirking. This had been our everyday talk, this verbal judo.

"I know you Lex, you had better have a damn good reason for talking to me again! If you don't I swear you'll regret it!"

"I do believe we need to talk Ms. Sullivan. Have you had your coffee yet today?" Oooh, not a good idea Lex. My face flushed in anger and I stormed past Lex, pushing through the jumbled mass of flesh. Then I felt a hand on my arm, it pulled me to a door and out into an ally.

"Lex what the hell do you think you're doing!"

"What do you mean?" he said.

"Lex you know damn well what I meant..." I started but trailed off as he stepped closer. I backed into a wall and folded my arms stubbornly across my chest, trying to get angry. But then his hands slid across my stomach and despite myself I shivered at his touch.

"Lex please...don't..." I tried but failed.

"Don't what Chloe, what?" he asked smirking.

"Lex please..."

"Please what?" Then he kissed me, his lips carresed mine. I tried to resist, tried to pull away. But he just pulled me closer and I gave in to his touch. I kissed him back, my arms going around him. Lex pulled me to him, my body melded with his own, we fit together perfectly. His lips traveled down my neck and onto my collarbone. Despite myself, I moaned in pleasure. At that Lex moved his mouth back to mine, he pressed his lips to mine. At last the need for air became to great and we pulled apart. Lex took a breath and then he pulled me to him once again. But by then I had come to my senses,"No," I said. I pushed him off me, forcing myself to pull away from him. He tried to apologize, tried to grab my hand. But I pulled it out of his reach. If he touched me again, I knew I would give in to him. He was too hott, too sexy, too irresistible, he was everything I'd ever wanted. But he had broken my heart and I would never forgive him for that.

"Lex you jerk! What the hell were you doing?" I yelled at him, unable to contain my anger. "I left Smallville for a reason Lex! To get away from you! I'd forgotten all about you!" Not true, I thought about him constantly, but if he knew that I'd never get away. "What did you do? Have me followed!" He tried to interrupt but I cut him off. "No Lex! No more excuses, no more apologies! I'm sick of it! Just leave me alone!"

I walked past him back into the club. I had to get out of there. If he touched me again, I wouldn't be able to leave, wouldn't be able to control myself. You idiot! What do you want? How could you possibly still love him? After what he did to you? I don't know! Ok? I just don't know.

**Lex**

I walked into the club, this club, Atlantis, was one of my favorites. I was hoping to forget about the one girl who had ever managed to do this to me. The one girl I had ever really, truly loved. So much for forgetting about her! Oh shut the hell up! I started to walk up to the bar but then I froze. It was her. She was here. She was just as gorgeous as I remembered. Suddenly I couldn't control myself. I had to talk to her again, had to hear her voice, had to see her smile. I went up and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and that smile that made my legs feel like Jello disappeared. Her mouth dropped open,"Lex!" she said.

"Chloe, how very interesting meeting you here," I said, feeling my mouth transforming into a smirk. I looked her over from top to bottom. She was wearing a red, low-cut sleeve less shirt, and a black mini-skirt. My heart skipped a beat. I looked up, hoping to see her smile. I should have known better.

"What do you want Lex!" she said spitefully. Her look should have me on the floor bleeding. I want you Chloe. I want to hold you, and kiss you, and talk to you, and know that you're mine forever.

"I hadn't realized I had implied I wanted anything from you Ms. Sullivan," I said, easily falling into our form of talking, sarcasm and hidden sudelties.

"I know you Lex, you had better have a damn good reason for talking to me again! If you don't I swear you'll regret it!" she practically screamed, not that anyone heard her over the music. I blinked, I hadn't been threatened in awhile. Not many people had the courage to do it. She was one of the few people who had the courage and one of the few who could get away with it.

"I do believe we need to talk Ms. Sullivan. Have you had your coffee yet today?" I thought the mention of coffee would remind her of her time in Smallville, her time with me. I soon realized that I had made a big miscalculation. Her face grew red with anger and she pushed past me, determined, it seemed, to get the hell away from me. I wasn't about to let her get away from me twice. I grabbed her arm and pulled her outside into an ally.

"Lex what the hell do you think you're doing!" I have no idea Chloe.

"What do you mean?" I said, stalling for time.

"Lex you know damn well what I meant..." she started, but as I took a step closer she faltered. She folded her arms across her chest but I just had to have her in my arms one more time. I reached out and slid my hands across her stomach, around to her back. She shivered and I knew I had her.

"Lex please...don't..." she tried but failed.

"Don't what Chloe, what?" I asked smirking. I just couldn't handle it anymore, couldn't take one more minute just standing here this close to her and not do something.

"Lex please..."

"Please what?" I asked. And then I kissed her, kissed her like I had never kissed anyone before. I wanted her so bad that it hurt. My lips moved down her throat and across her collarbone. As hard as I knew she was trying to pull away, I just pulled her closer. And a moan of pleasure escaped from her sweet lips. I brought my mouth back to hers and kissed her like she would disappear at any second. I just couldn't control myself. But I had to breath, so I pulled away. I looked into her beautiful eyes and I wanted more, couldn't control myself. I leaned back in to continue the kiss but she had unfortunately come to her senses.

"No!" she said desperately, pulling away, escaping my arms. "Lex you jerk! What the hell were you doing!" she said, uncontained rage in every syllable. But there was something else behind her eyes. Longing maybe? Dream on playboy! said the voice in his head, which at the moment sounded remarkably like Chloe's. "I left Smallville for a reason Lex! To get away from you! I'd forgotten all about you!" My heart was being torn in two by this small, spunky, beautiful, blonde girl for the second time. "What did you do? Have me followed!" I tried to interrupt and apologize but she cut me off. "No Lex! No more excuses, no more apologies! I'm sick of it! Just leave me alone!" And she left, running away from me for the second time that night. I just stood there, my lips still burning form the taste of hers, my eyes stinging from tears that i would never release.

**Present**

**Chloe**

I collapsed on the couch in my dorm room at Metropolis University, I was taking summer courses. I couldn't believe it. He'd found me. Lex had found me. And he had kissed me. God had he ever kissed me. I hadn't realized how much I had missed him, missed the feel of his hands, his lips. Just plain missed the way he made me feel. This was crazy! _Damn right it's crazy Chloe! _Oh now what do you want? _How can you still love him? _I don't! _Chloe yes you do. _No I don't! _Chloe. _Fine! Fine okay, I still love him. But damn me if I let him have me again. He's not going to get me. Not ever. I will never again let him hurt me again. He was going to pay for making me relive all that heartbreak. I signed online and picked my favorite weapon.

**Lex**

I had an e-mail, it looked like it was from Chloe. My heart hadn't stopped pounding since yesterday night. I had had her again, felt her face, her lips, her hands, saw her face, heard her voice. But it wasn't enough. She had run away. Again.

I opened the e-mail. There was an attachment, it was audio only.

_(Kelly Clarkson--Since You Been Gone)_

_Here's the thing we started off friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone  
_

You're right, it was all pretend, I never wanted to be just friends Chloe.

_  
You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah  
Since you've been gone_

And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say

But Chloe you never said that!__

But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since you've been gone

Chloe don't say that. Say you want me back. __

How can I put it? you put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone

How come I never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way

I always felt that way! I always wanted to be with you Chloe.__

But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
Since you've been gone

You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again

No Chloe! I won't shut up! I know I blew it, but I'm gonna fix things, I'm going to get you back!__

Since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know)  
That I get  
I get what I want  
Since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone  


Well now I'm back, and this time, you're not getting rid of me so easily.

If this was how she wanted to play, then this was how it was going to be. I would play her little game. In that song I could almost see her singing it to me. See the fury and anger, her eyes lighting up, that spirit that I had never seen before. I could see it, feel it, hear it in every note of every song. For awhile now, every time I listened to music I would think of her. Every song would remind me of her somehow. Well now it was time to make her fall in love with me. I needed her, and I could be just as charming as any guy out there. I might have to work to get her back, but she was worth it.


	2. Second Chance Stables

_**Hey ppls! thanks for all the reviews! hope u like this story! sure took u long enough to meet the email requirement! i have the 7th chap written for crying out loud! but still, for those of you who reviewed, thanks!**_

**meeaz:**hey thanks! i really did like musings! u better put up more soon!

**Eviv:**lol, hey thanks for the song! i'm gonna use it! just not in this chap...

**Kit Merlot:**lol yea the sequel is here, and no lex isnt letting chloe go just yet...

**bluengreenswmer94:**great update! ok i posted this one, so where is ur next one? lol. we can only hope lex gets chloe back...

**ChLexLover:**lol thanks! i have no problems with keeping up the awesome chlex!

**IluvSmallvilleDBZSailormoon:**lol...o yes hooked! awesome! lol, o yea kudos to me!

**Disclaimer:yea yea u know the drill, i dont own nuthing cept the plot, o and the memory scene plot is only half mine! **

**Ch. 2 Second Chance Stables **

**Chloe**

I grabbed my keys and headed for the door. After last night I knew only one thing was going to calm me down. I drove to the city limits and beyond to my favorite place on Earth, Second Chance Stables. I had found this place my second week in Metropolis and gone there every day since. At this place they worked with abused or mistreated horses that needed a second chance at life. Since I was basically starting my life over I decided it would be great to get a job here. After a week of mucking stalls I had been promoted. Now I got to work with the horses. It was the most satisfying thing in the world. Today I got to work with Lightning. Lightning was a gorgeous thoroughbred stallion that had been mistreated at his former home. It was taking a lot of work to rebuild his trust in humans. I went to his paddock and looked over the fence.

"Lightning! Hey boy what's up?" He just looked at me and turned away, his ebony coat shining in the sun. I sighed, time to start over. Somebody had done something apparently because I had been making progress. I'd have to ask Mary, the owner of Second Chance Stables, what had happened. I hopped the fence and sat down on the ground. I don't know why I did what I did with horses, it just always seemed like the right thing to do. I figured that to rebuild his trust I couldn't chase him away, he had to come back to me. It was that way with humans too, to bad Lex didn't realize that. I started singing softly, if Lightning could hear me, he would know exactly where I was and maybe just get used to me.

_(Kelly Clarkson--You Found Me/my version...sorta)_

_"Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe_

I wish this was a dream, more like a nightmare really.

_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me_

I suppose he did find me, but then he lost me again.__

So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe  


You're really not by my side, but I am fading out. When I think of where we've been, I want to scream.

_  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me  
_

You did leave.

_  
And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?  
_

How did you know? How did you know right when I was my weakest?

_  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me_

You found me  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
You found me  
You found me"

I can't believe I had just been singing 'you found me.' That was just so...bad for my current love situation. So how come it still made me think of Lex? I glanced up from the patch of grass I had been staring at and was surprised to see Lightning looking at me, ears pricked and everything. His eyes looked eager, but when his ears started swiveling I realized he expected sound from me. It was perfectly normal, he had just been listening to me sing.

"Hey boy. How ya doin'?" He just looked at me, I slowly stood up and stretched out my hand. He snorted and took a step back.

"Hey, hey it's okay." I sighed and sat back down.

"You know I know what you're going through. People betrayed me too. There was someone I loved, someone I really needed. And just when I needed him most, he deserted me. I spent two years trying to forget about him, then I went back to make peace. And he completely betrayed me, leaving me alone for someone else." A tear fell from my eye and I buried my face in my hands.

"But not all people will betray you. I do have at least one good loyal friend. He always helped me, even if he did hurt me once or twice, he never meant it. Those times were accidents." I felt hot breath on my neck and I slowly looked up. Lightning was standing in front of me nudging my shoulder with his muzzle.

"Hey boy," I said softly, reaching up to stroke him. He backed up fast and I sighed. I got up slowly, deciding that we had made enough progress today. "Bye boy, I'll be back tomorrow, same time, same place, just like always." I paused for a second. "You can trust me you know." I turned and hopped the fence, walking back to the stables.

"Hey Mary!" I called out to the brunette walking down the aisle.

"Oh hey Chloe," she said, turning around. "What's up?"

"What happened with Lightning? I had made progress, but today it was like he'd never seen me before."

"Oh that. You know the new guy? Tyler?"

"Oh no what did he do now?" Tyler had started working here last week and had managed to mess up just about everything he did. And he would always leave it to one of us to clean up his mess.

"Somehow he got the idea in his head that Lightning needed to be back in his stall."

"Oh no!" I groaned, knowing how much Lightning hated to be caught.

"Yeah well, he spent about twenty minutes chasing him around the paddock with a lead rope and halter before Lightning finally got fed up. He charged Tyler and in his panic Tyler hit him with the rope."

"Oh just wonderful, where is Tyler?"

"Now Chloe don't go beat the poor boy."

"Oh don't worry," I said smiling sweetly. I wouldn't beat him, I would kill him.

"He's in the other barn."

"Great, thanks, bye!" I told her before I stalked off. I walked to the other barn, thinking about the thrashing Tyler was going to get. I'd spent hours upon hours getting Lightning to the point where he wouldn't run away from me.

"Tyler!" I said, not yelling because of the horses but still putting as much force in my voice as I could.

"What?" he said, coming out of the feed room.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" I said getting in his face, he backed into a wall and I followed him, cornering him. "Lightning is my horse to train! You had no clue what to do! You erased all of my work with him! It's like he just got here!"

"You obviously hadn't been doing too well because that horse is still as wild as ever!"

"Wouldn't you run if some strange guy came running at you with a rope! You know what? I'm not even having this conversation! Stay away from Lightning! If you go anywhere near him I'll know and you will be in big trouble!" I left him standing speechless and went to my car.

**Lex**

I drove up to the stable and parked my car. This was supposedly where Chloe was working now. I saw her car so she must be here. I just had to find her again, had to do something, had to make it up to her, tell her I was sorry. I saw her walk over to a paddock with and impressive looking black stallion standing in it.

"Lightning! Hey boy what's up?" I heard her say, I snuck over there and hid behind a bush to watch. She hopped the fence and sat down on the ground. I had no idea what she was doing but just watching her made my heart race. Then I heard her singing, a soft, sweet melody. That I recognized.

_(Kelly Clarkson--You Found Me/my version...sorta)_

_"Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe_

Chloe I'm sorry, I wish this was a dream too.

_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me_

I saw the most perfect, beautiful, forgiving, loving, curious, fiery, person I'd ever met.__

So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe  


You're not fading out Chloe. You're just as much like you as ever before.

_  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me_

And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?

I don't know how I knew. I just saw you for you.__

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me

You found me  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
You found me  
You found me"

I didn't know how she could sing such a sweet love song after what I had done to her. And from the way she was shaking her head, I didn't think she knew why she sang that song either. She stopped singing and I snapped out of my daydreams, this was important, I had come here to find Chloe and she was right in front of me. Yet I couldn't move, I just crouched there, hiding from her.

"Hey boy. How ya doin'?" I started, thinking she was talking to me, but realizing she was talking to the horse. She stood up and the horse jumped back.

"Hey, hey it's okay." She sat back down and I was amazed and a little envious of this horse. Chloe had never had this much patience with me, or anyone else for that matter.

"You know I know what you're going through. People betrayed me too." My breath caught in my throat. Please God don't let her be talking about me.

"There was someone I loved, someone I really needed. And just when I needed him most, he deserted me." Oh God no! She loved me! She needed me? How had I not known? Why had she never told me?

"I spent two years trying to forget about him, then I went back to make peace. And he completely betrayed me, leaving me alone for someone else." She turned her head and I saw a tear slide down her cheek. I felt a lump in my throat, I had done this to her. This was all my fault.

"But not all people will betray you. I do have at least one good loyal friend. He always helped me, even if he did hurt me once or twice, he never meant it. Those times were accidents." Clark. she was talking about Clark. I looked at her, just stared straight at her, hoping I could somehow transmit to her how sorry I was for what I'd done. The horse was walking up to her, I think he was trying to comfort her. Stupid horse, that was my job. But when she looked up and saw that horse her face lit up.

"Hey boy," she said, reaching up to him. He backed up, obviously scared. She got up and brushed off the seat of her jeans. "Bye boy, I'll be back tomorrow, same time, same place, just like always." If she was going to be there then so was I. "You can trust me you know." Chloe you can trust me just as much as he can trust you. I followed her, keeping my distance.

"Hey Mary!" she called to a brunette.

"Oh hey Chloe. What's up?"

"What happened with Lightning? I had made progress, but today it was like he'd never seen me before." Lightning. That must be the name of that horse.

"Oh that. You know the new guy? Tyler?" Tyler. Another name. A threat?

"Oh no what did he do now?" Okay obviously not a threat.

"Somehow he got the idea in his head that Lightning needed to be back in his stall."

"Oh no!" Chloe groaned, running her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah well, he spent about twenty minutes chasing him around the paddock with a lead rope and halter before Lightning finally got fed up. He charged Tyler and in his panic Tyler hit him with the rope." Oh that couldn't be good.

"Oh just wonderful, where is Tyler?" Now this right here was the Chloe I knew. Impatient, angry, full of spirit.

"Now Chloe don't go beat the poor boy."

"Oh don't worry," she said. Oh I recognized that voice. It meant that this Tyler guy was in big trouble.

"He's in the other barn."

"Great, thanks, bye!" She ran out of the barn, right past me, but didn't see me. I sighed in relief, that wouldn't have turned out well. I ran after her.

"Tyler!" she said.

"What?" said a guy coming out of another room. He looked to be about Chloe's age, just out of high school and judging by the look on his face, this guy was arrogant as well.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" She was inches away from him, I felt a twinge of jealousy. "Lightning is my horse to train! You had no clue what to do! You erased all of my work with him! It's like he just got here!" Okay never mind, jealousy completely gone. There is no way I wanted Chloe yelling at me like that.

"You obviously hadn't been doing too well because that horse is still as wild as ever!" Oh big mistake dude, Chloe is not going to take that well.

"Wouldn't you run if some strange guy came running at you with a rope! You know what? I'm not even having this conversation! Stay away from Lightning! If you go anywhere near him I'll know and you will be in big trouble!" She turned and stormed off to her car. I was definitely going to have to come back here. Here I could get my Chloe fix. I could see her spirit, that fire that burned so hot inside of her. That fire that, if you looked deep behind her eyes when she was angry, you could clearly see. My mind spun back to a memory.

**Two and a Half Years Ago**

_"Don't you think that this is a little extreme?" asked Chloe in indignation. She paced back in forth in front of me. She had come in about five minutes ago and had been ranting ever since about her suspension from being the editor of the Torch. I had started a little while ago to argue with her just for the sake of arguing. I loved how she fought back, matching me point for point. The fire behind her eyes when she was angry was something I lived for. I loved igniting it, just some little comment would get her going and we could argue for hours._

_"Well I don't know, it seemed rather appropriate to me." She stopped pacing, staring at me. I smirked, I knew I had succeeded in annoying her. _

_"Appropriate? Suspending me, the editor of the Torch, who is very much needed to continue publishing that paper, because I printed the truth?" _

_"You succeeded in getting one of the teachers sent to prison." _

_"I just printed the truth, I never knew she was wanted for murder." _

_"Speaking of which, why would she tell you that? She hadn't even told her own son." I circled around behind her, talking straight into her ear._

_"Confession is good for the soul," she said, smirking back at me, like she knew something I didn't. I decided to be direct._

_"Chloe, you broke into the LutherCorp plant last night. Let me guess, somehow no one can resist telling you the truth?" I slowly circled her, having fun with my little interrogation. _

_"Well Lex, it appears I'm not the only one with journalistic skills after all."_

_"Why'd you do it?" She just shrugged. "I need your help Chloe."_

_"Because of you Lex, my Dad can't get a job! So why would I help you?"_

_"Because my father's the one who ordered his dismissal." I couldn't believe I had just told her that. Well I guess it didn't really matter. At least now we knew the truth gas worked. "You know that's the truth right?"_

_"What do you need my help with?" she said, sighing. _

_"I need you to help get back the weeks my father stole from me." I said, grabbing her shoulders and looking her straight in the eye._

_"Lex, I'm sure your father wouldn't go to such extremes to destroy those memories if they didn't pose some sort of a threat to him. Maybe you should just leave it alone." She shrugged out of my grasp and started to circle me. A new thought occured to her. "Why do you keep doing this to yourself? Why can't you just walk away from your father?" I really didn't want to answer this, but I knew I would anyway._

_"Because he won't give me the one thing I ever wanted from him." _

_"And that would be?" Shit Chloe, mind your own business! I turned to look her straight in the eye. _

_"I want him to love me." I gulped and looked away from her. _

_"Lex I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that." She wrapped her arms around me and I hugged her back. She felt so good in my arms. But I pulled back, "Chloe you need to get help, what you have could kill you. Go to this address," I said, pulling a card out of my pocket. _

_"Okay Lex, I'll go right now." She went to the door but then turned around. "Lex I'm sorry." I walked over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, kissing her forehead lightly. _

_"I forgive you Chloe." She smiled at me and went out the door. _

**Present**

I blinked. This was crazy, I had to get her back. I walked to my car. I just had to get her back.

_**ok guys, u might have recognized some of that memory scene from an episode, which is because it is, but i'll let u know i did that all by myself, i didnt look up the script or nothing, that was from memory. ok heres the deal, 5 reviews and u get the next chap! so if u want more...REVIEW!**_

**_o and just to let u know, i realized that the title broken hearts was already taken, so i'll be changing the title of this story to _Mending Broken Hearts. (_sry KorieHunshu)_**


	3. Songs of Torture

_**Okay ppls heres my next chap! I have up to 8 done and am working on the 9th, i have so many ideas bouncing around in my head! I have to get them out! thanks for all the reviews!**_

**meeaz:**hey he is gonna fight hard! but will it work?...

**IluvSmallvilleDBZSailormoon:**hey good luck with the hurricane! u'd better not stop writing My Love! lol that was kind of stalker-ish of lex! lol

**Eviv:**Truth is one of my fave episodes!

**bluengreenswmer94:**that is my fave new show! the horse thing will definently continue! horses r the best! **o and u better put up ur next chap! i did my part of the deal! **

**Nicki-hunny:**i love love love kelly clarkson! i'm going to her concert this summer! i'm so excited!

**Kit Merlot:**heck yes he'd gonna have to work hard! i like my new title too! lol

**Disclaimer:dont own smallville or the songs! duh!**

**Ch. 3 Songs of Torture**

**Chloe**

I opened my e-mail, it was from Lex and audio only. I smiled slightly, knowing he was only playing my game with me. Too bad Lex, your gonna lose this one, music is my turf. I opened the message and was surprised at the song he chose.

_(Hoobastank--The Reason)_

_I'm not a perfect personThere's many things I wish I didn't doBut I continue learningI never meant to do those things to youAnd so I have to say before I goThat I just want you to know_

You didn't mean to do those things? Well nice timing telling me now!

_I've found a reason for meTo change who I used to beA reason to start over newand the reason is you_

What? Me?

_I'm sorry that I hurt youIt's something I must live with everydayAnd all the pain I put you throughI wish that I could take it all awayAnd be the one who catches all your tearsThats why i need you to hear _

This is crazy! Absolutely nuts! You can't take away all the pain! Can you?

_  
I've found a reason for meTo change who I used to beA reason to start over newand the reason is Youand the reason is Youand the reason is Youand the reason is You _

He was starting to get to me. __

I'm not a perfect personI never meant to do those things to youAnd so I have to say before I goThat I just want you to know  


Everyone knows you're not perfect. But you're the perfect man for me.

_  
I've found a reason for meTo change who I used to beA reason to start over newand the reason is you_

I've found a reason to showA side of me you didn't knowA reason for all that I doAnd the reason is you

Wow, that was unexpected, but if he expected to win me over that easily, he was mistaken ... even if that song had almost reached my heart, it wasn't enough to pierce my armor I picked my next weapon and sent it. How long can you keep this up Lex? _Chloe why are you doing this to yourself? Why are you torturing yourself like this? _It's not me being tortured, it's Lex. _Yeah sure that's what you tell yourself._

**Clark**

I sat in my loft, thinking. And I was thinking about Chloe. Chloe and Lex. I couldn't figure out why they kept denying the thing that would make them happy, kept denying themselves each other. It was completely crazy. I needed to fix this, needed to fix them. Chloe was miserable, Lex was miserable, I had to help. But I was going to need some help. I ran to the house and picked up the phone, dialing the only person I could think of to help.

"Lois?"

"Clark?"

"I need your help with something..."

**Lex **

I signed on to my e-mail, hoping that she had responded. And, sure enough, there was the message. I pressed play and a song came through the speakers. But it wasn't the kind of song I was hoping for.

_(Three Doors Down--Let Me Go)_

_One more kiss could be the best thing  
But one more lie could be the worst  
And all these thoughts are never resting  
And you're not something I deserve_

Chloe I promise I'll never lie to you again.__

In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me

You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go   
Let me go

Chloe you're wrong, I do know you.__

I dream ahead to what I hope for  
And I turn my back on loving you  
How can this love be a good thing  
When I know what I'm goin' through

This love could be a great thing! You can't turn your back on loving me, it doesn't work that way._  
_  
_In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me_

You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go  
Just Let me goooooo...  
Let me go

I can't let you go Chloe.

_  
And no matter how hard I try  
I can't escape these things inside I know  
I knowww..  
When all the pieces fall apart  
You will be the only one who knows  
Who knows_

_  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know Who I am  
So let me go  
Just let me go_

Chloe I can't just let you go, it would kill me.__

And you love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
And you love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't know me

I'm sorry Chloe, but there's no way I can do that, I can't just let you go. I searched the Web for the perfect song to fit...and found it. Almost perfect.

**Chloe**

I had sat at my computer doing nothing except listening to music and waiting for a response all night. I couldn't sleep, all I could think about was Lex. And then it came in, his e-mail. I pressed play...and my breath caught in my throat. This was one of the most romantic songs on the radio.

_(Frankie J--How To Deal)_

_Sometimes a man has to choose_

_And do something he doesn't wanna do_

_Do I live my life with you as my wife_

_Or do I go on and pursue my lifetime dream_

_I gotta do this for me_

_Cuz if I don't I'll probably regret it_

_But if I do I'll probably regret it_

_How do I cope_

_How do you cope when_

_The one you love is with somebody else_

_And there's nothing you could do about it_

_How do I deal with _

_The fact that you had a chance_

_But you chose to turn away for your career_

_I gotta take it though it's heartbreakin'_

_It's something that I had to do_

_But nobody said that it would hurt so bad_

_So how do I live...how do I deal without you_

You don't need me Lex.

_It's killing me to know _

_That your heart hurts with me_

_But you're with him cause I chose_

_To be in this industry_

_Money, shows, and hoes come along with luxury and pain_

_Is all you see when you think about it_

_But this is the life that I was given_

_So I have to live it to the fullest_

_But how do I deal in the meantime without you_

I'm sure you'll find some other girl.

_How do you cope when_

_The one you love is with somebody else_

_And there's nothing you could do about it_

_How do I deal with _

_The fact that you had a chance_

_But you chose to turn away for your career_

_I gotta take it though it's heartbreakin'_

_It's something that I had to do_

_But nobody said that it would hurt so bad_

_So how do I live...how do I deal without you_

_how do you deal when you can't be with the one you love  
and the one that you love is with somebody else (i don't know, i don't know)  
and what do you do when you know she don't love him and she loves me but she just can't stand loving you far away  
guess I'm gonna have to..you just \ deal with it (deal with it)  
i don't wanna have to live with it...you just deal with it (deal with it)  
oh no no, you just deal with it (deal with it)  
i don't want nobody else lovin you...you just gotta deal with it (deal with it)  
i don't want nobody else lovin me  
_

_how do you cope when  
the one you love is  
with somebody else  
and there's nothing you can do about it  
how do you deal with  
the fact that you had a chance  
but you chose to turn away for your career  
i gotta take it  
though its heartbreakin  
its something that i had to do  
but nobody said that it would hurt so bad  
so how do i live  
how do i deal without you_

Oh wow. Did he really need me? I sat there for a moment, stunned. _Wake up Chloe! You can't let him win! _I shook my head, thinking, mentally going through every song I knew. And found the perfect one.

**Lex**

It was one in the morning, I had to be at work by five, but I knew there was no way I was going to sleep, so I'd just call in sick. Chloe's response came and I listened, surprised that my choice of romantic apology song hadn't won her over.

_(Alicia Keys--Karma)_

_Weren't you the one who said that you don't want me anymore  
And how you need your space and give the keys back to your door  
And how I cried and tried and tried to make you stay with me  
And still you said your love was gone and that I had to leave  
Now you're Talking bout a family  
Now you're saying I complete your dreams  
Oh  
Now you're sayin I'm your everything  
You're confusing me  
What you saying to me, don't play wit me, don't play wit me  
Cause..._

Chloe I would never play with you, you're too important to me.__

What goes around comes around  
What goes up must come down  
Now who's cryin', desirin' to come back to me  
What goes around comes around  
What goes up must come down  
Now who's cryin, desirin', to come back

You're right Chloe.__

I remember when I was sittin home alone  
Waitin for you til 3 o'clock in the 'morn  
And when you came home you'd always have some sorry excuse  
Half explaining to me like I'm just some kind of a fool  
I sacrificed the things I wanted just to do things for you  
But when it's time to do for me  
You never come thru  
Now you wanna be up under me  
Now you have so much to say to me  
Now you wanna make time for me  
Whatcha doin to me, you're confusin me  
Don't play with me don't play with me cause  


I don't want to confuse you. I'll say it straight.

_  
What goes around comes around  
What goes up must come down  
Now who's cryin', desirin' to come back to me  
What goes around comes around  
What goes up must come down  
Now who's cryin, desirin', to come back  
_

_What goes around comes around  
What goes up must come down  
Now who's cryin', desirin' to come back to me  
What goes around comes around  
What goes up must come down  
Now who's cryin, desirin', to come back_

You're right, I got what I deserved.__

I remember when I was sittin home alone  
Waitin for you till 3 o'clock in the 'morn  
Night after night knowing something goin' on  
Wasn't long before I be gone  
Lord knows it wasn't easy believe me  
Never thought you'd be the one that would deceive me  
And never do what you're supposed to do  
No need to approach me fool, cuz I'm over you

Chloe you can't be over me, I didn't want to deceive you.__

What goes around comes around  
What goes up must come down  
Now who's cryin', desirin' to come back to me  
What goes around comes around  
What goes up must come down  
Now who's cryin, desirin', to come back

Gotta stop trying to come back to me

What goes around comes around  
What goes up must come down  
Now who's cryin', desirin' to come back to me  
What goes around comes around  
What goes up must come down

_Now who's cryin, desirin', to come back  
_

_It's called Karma baby and it goes around_

I sighed, she still hadn't forgiven me. What was going to take to break through this armor she had built? I had to find something...Oh this one's good.

**Chloe**

It was almost 2:00 AM, but tomorrow was Saturday, I didn't have any classes. My computer beeped, another e-mail.

_(Jesse McCartney--Beautiful Soul. _

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

Oh so this time I should believe you.

_I know that you are something special_

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

You already were the one I always needed.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

I felt the music beginning to work, but I couldn't let that happen. Yet I couldn't stop it.

_You're the one I want to chase_

_You're the one I want to hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

I want the same thing Lex.

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind_

_If you give me that chance_

_I will never make you cry_

_C'mon let's try_

You already made me cry Lex. You are making me cry. A tear slowly slid down my cheek as the soft lyrics worked their way into my heart.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I want to chase_

_You're the one I want to hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

Okay Lex, okay. More tears followed the first, he had gotten the right song, that's for sure.

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_

_Maybe do you think you could want me too?_

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do?_

_I just wanna know that you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide_

You are crazy for wanting me and...I already want you.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I want to chase_

_You're the one I want to hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Your beautiful soul, yeah_

Lex I just can't give up that easily, I don't want to get hurt again. I needed a good song to respond and once again Kelly saved the day.

**Lex**

I hoped my song worked, it just had too. I stared at the computer for about five minutes, my mind going crazy, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I needed her back. And until I had her there was nothing to do but try. All I could do was sit here and wait...until she responded. I recognized the song, it was her favorite artist, Kelly Clarkson.

_(Kelly Clarkson--I Hate Myself For Losing You)_

_I woke up today_

_Woke up wide awake  
In an empty bed  
Staring at an empty room  
I have myself to blame  
For the state I'm in today  
And now dying  
Doesn't seem so cruel  
And oh, I don't know what to say  
And I don't know anyway  
Anymore  
_

Chloe you can't blame yourself, everything is my fault!

_  
I hate myself for losing you  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?_

Chloe it's not your fault! __

You got what you deserved  
Hope you're happy now  
'Cause every time I think of her with you  
It's killing me  
Inside, and  
Now I dread each day  
Knowing that I can't be saved  
From the loneliness  
Of living without you  
And, oh  
I don't know what to do  
Not sure that I'll pull through  
I wish you knew

Now I know Chloe, and I want to save you.__

I hate myself for losing you  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?

I hate myself for losing you  
And oh, I don't know what to do  
I wish you knew  
And oh, I don't know what to say  
And I don't know anyway  
Anymore  
No, no

I hate myself for losing you  
(I'm seeing it all so clear)  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?  
What do you say when everything's said?  
Is the reason why he left you in the end?  
How do you cry when every tear you shed  
Won't ever bring him back again?  
I hate myself for loving you  


Chloe please don't say that, please don't say that. She can't hate herself for loving me! Wait...she loved me! I had to convince her that it wasn't her fault, that I wanted her back, that she was all I ever thought about. Was there a song that could possibly convey all that emotion? There had to be, and if there was, I would find it.

_**Haha another cliffhanger! aren't I evil? well this isn't a big cliffhanger...i know exactly what the next chap is going to be, just wait! i want at least 5 reviews! or no more chaps for a week! haha! lol, o and I'm going to be gone for a week at soccer camp so u'll have plenty of time to get those reviews in! if u do review, i promise to post a chap as soon as i get back! **_


	4. Songs of Need

**Ch. 4 Songs of Need**

_**hey ya'll! sry i havent updated in so long, i was at camp. ok now my ideas are running out, but i am starting a new story with some ideas that wont fit in this story, but i'm gonna finish this story before i post that one. lucky for you, i had like 9 chaps written before my writer's block! so here ya go...**_

**Eviv:**it was kinda sad huh?

**meeaz:**i luvd ur tenth chap! hope u like the songs in this one!

**bluengreenswmer94:**lol thanks, i love three doors down! o and soccer is great! but my school doesnt have a team, sigh. lol, the new Wildfire episode is on tonight! i'm so excited! and u better hurry with ur next chap, cuz technically, cuz of our deal, i shouldnt be posting this chap right now...lol

**Kit Merlot:**o believe me, more painful songs will come in future chaps...ah yes, but will clark and lois succeed?

**ChLexLover:**i dont know about perfect, but they do fit pretty good

**IluvSmallvilleDBZSailormoon:**i am evil rnt i? lol, u get to see jesse? not fair not fair not fair! but i get to see kelly in august!

**Disclaimer:duh i dont own anything or lex wouldnt turn evil**

**Lex **

I clicked on a song, it sure sounded like the one I needed. Let's find out.

_(Backstreet Boys--Incomplete)_

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess  
_

Oh this was great.

_  
I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete  
_

I really need you Chloe, without you I'm not me.

_  
Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake _

Do you wonder that Chloe? I don't, I know I messed up. __

I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete  


I need you to heal my heart Chloe.

_  
I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go (alone)_

I can't let you go Chloe, no matter how hard I try, I just can't.__

I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

Incomplete

Oh this one would work, it just had to!

**Chloe**

I couldn't wait to see what Lex had for me this time. It was going to take a miracle to make me forgive him. His e-mail popped up; here we go. It was 5 AM but there was no way I was going to go to sleep now. I took a deep breath and clicked play.

_(Backstreet Boys--Incomplete)_

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess  
_

Oh God, please no! I knew this song, it was guaranteed to melt any woman's heart.

_  
I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete  
_

I broke his heart? He broke mine first!

_  
Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake _

I'm not your baby Lex...but I want to be.__

I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete  


I felt the lyrics and the music working, I was melting, I could just picture Lex's face, smirking. He would just love for me to give up. But I couldn't, not yet, my heart was still healing.

_  
I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go (alone)_

I've had to face the world alone for so long, Lex I don't want you to let me go.__

I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

Incomplete

And I melted, completely melted, he needed me. And he wasn't afraid to say so. So why shouldn't I give him a second chance? _Chloe no! _Oh shut up! I silenced my little voice and searched for the perfect song to send Lex...

This one looked good. _  
_

_(LeAnn Rimes--I Need You)_

_I don't need a lot of things  
I can get by with nothing  
Of all the blessings life can bring  
I've always needed something  
But I've got all I want  
When it comes to loving you  
You're my only reason  
You're my only truth_

You're my reason for doing this Lex.__

I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you

I need you Lex, please don't abandon me again, please. __

You're the hope that moves me  
To courage again  
You're the love that rescues me  
When the cold winds, rage  
And it's so amazing  
'cause that's just how you are  
And I can't turn back now  
'cause you've brought me too far

This song was so perfect.__

I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you  
Oh yes I do

I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you  
Oh yes I do  
I need you  
I need you

I need you Lex, please come and help me. Oh this song was so perfect.

**Lex**

She took awhile, but she did answer. I swallowed, not knowing what she was going to do.

_(LeAnn Rimes--I Need You)_

_I don't need a lot of things  
I can get by with nothing  
Of all the blessings life can bring  
I've always needed something  
But I've got all I want  
When it comes to loving you  
You're my only reason  
You're my only truth_

This was exactly what I wanted. __

I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you

She needs me, this was more then I hoped for.

_  
You're the hope that moves me  
To courage again  
You're the love that rescues me  
When the cold winds, rage  
And it's so amazing  
'cause that's just how you are  
And I can't turn back now  
'cause you've brought me too far_

Oh wow, Chloe you sure picked the perfect song to get me back. But you didn't need to do that, I would have come back with no effort from you at all.

_  
I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you  
Oh yes I do_

I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you  
Oh yes I do  
I need you  
I need you

This was too great. I had to do something! I picked up the phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" Oh it was great to hear her voice.

"Chloe?"

"Lex?"

"Chloe I'm sorry! I'm sorry for the other night, I'm sorry for leaving you at the hospital, I'm sorry for drugging you and I am really, really sorry for marrying Helen."

"Lex I forgive you, it's okay, you had reasons."

"No Chloe it's not okay, no reason is good enough for abandoning you like I did."

"Lex it's okay, I forgive you."

"Oh and Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for spying on you yesterday." I gulped, she had forgiven me, but she was still Chloe.

"Spying! Lex when were you spying on me! And why!" I heard her anger through the phone.

"Uh yeah..." For once I was speechless. "Yesterday, at the stables, when you were working with that horse. You sing great by the way," I ended lamely.

"Ohhhhhh, well why were you spying on me in the first place?"

"Well I had originally planned to talk to you and apologize, but when I saw you I couldn't work up the courage." I heard her laugh. Laughing was good, I think.

"It was probably for the best anyway, I might have taken your head off." Now I was the one laughing, I could just picture her doing that.

"Oh good." I paused, thinking. "Chloe? Do you want to get together? Like soon? Maybe tomorrow..." I glanced at my watch, "...or tonight, I guess." She laughed again.

"Sure Lex, tonight, when and where?"

"Seven o'clock, Olive Garden."

"Okay then, seven o'clock. See you then Lex."

"Good night Chloe." There was a moment of silence. I didn't want to hang up.

"Uh, Lex, are we gonna hang up now?" I laughed.

"Sorry Chloe, I don't want to hang up."

"Don't worry Lex, even if we hang up, I'm not going anywhere." That was exactly what I had been thinking.

"How do you know me so well?"

"I don't know, but if we don't get some sleep, we might die driving to the restaurant." I laughed out loud, this was the Chloe I knew.

"Okay, okay. Sweet dreams Chloe." I said, my voice softening.

"Sweet dreams Lex," she said, her voice lowering to just above a whisper. She hung up and I set the phone down. My heart was beating wildly in my chest, it had worked. I had my second chance. I was having dinner with Chloe tomorrow. I walked to my bedroom in a daze and collapsed on the bed, falling asleep quickly. It was my first good night's sleep in a long time, and it was filled with dreams about a certain fiery, blonde haired, aspiring reporter.

**Chloe**

The phone rang, who would be calling at this hour?

"Hello?"

"Chloe?" Oh my gosh it was Lex!

"Lex?"

"Chloe I'm sorry! I'm sorry for the other night, I'm sorry for leaving you at the hospital, I'm sorry for drugging you and I am really, really sorry for marrying Helen." You should be Lex, I died that day, but you brought me back to life, so I can forgive you.

"Lex I forgive you, it's okay, you had reasons."

"No Chloe it's not okay, no reason is good enough for abandoning you like I did." Damn right!

"Lex it's okay, I forgive you."

"Oh and Chloe?" What now? I was still just happy to be talking to him.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for spying on you yesterday." Spying on me!

"Spying! Lex when were you spying on me! And why!" I knew he could tell I was really mad.

"Uh yeah..." He paused, probably trying to decide which response would calm me down. "Yesterday, at the stables, when you were working with that horse. You sing great by the way." He heard me singing? Oh wonderful.

"Ohhhhhh, well why were you spying on me in the first place?"

"Well I had originally planned to talk to you and apologize, but when I saw you I couldn't work up the courage." I laughed, I was probably the first person to make Lex Luthor scared.

"It was probably for the best anyway, I might have taken your head off." Which I probably would have.

"Oh good. Chloe? Do you want to get together? Like soon? Maybe tomorrow...or tonight, I guess." I laughed, excited.

"Sure Lex, tonight, when and where?"

"Seven o'clock, Olive Garden." Oh I love Olive Garden.

"Okay then, seven o'clock. See you then Lex."

"Good night Chloe." We didn't hang up, I didn't want to.

"Uh, Lex, are we gonna hang up now?"

"Sorry Chloe, I don't want to hang up." I knew what he was thinking.

"Don't worry Lex, even if we hang up, I'm not going anywhere."

"How do you know me so well?" I laughed, I kind of did know him really well.

"I don't know, but if we don't get some sleep, we might die driving to the restaurant." He laughed, man I loved the sound of his laugh.

"Okay, okay. Sweet dreams Chloe," he said, his voice softening. Oh wow, how sweet.

"Sweet dreams Lex," I said softly. I hung up the phone, this was amazing. He had apologized and I'd forgiven him and we were having dinner! I went to bed with a certain sexy, bald, amazing, sweet, romantic, billionare invading my dreams.

**_hey did u like it? tell me! hey i started on a new story but i dont think i'm gonna post it till i finish this one, its gonna be called _Attraction, _so keep a look out for it, and guess wut? i'm gonna be nice and give u preview..._**

**Lex **

...And then I knew, this girl was different. And I had to have her.

_**ha thats all u get! **_


	5. Restaurants and Old Friends

_**ok i was sick of waiting for the 5 reviews! i only had 4! but anyways, heres the next chap so read it! **_

**IluvSmallvilleDBZSailormoon:** romantic and sweet? lets see how u like this chap... and i loved the new chap of My Love!

**Eviv: **they r friends, but for how long? and no i dont mind if u advertise ur story

**Kit Merlot:** ah yes the date, lets see how it goes, shall we?

**meeaz:** hey thanks, heres more!

**Ch. 5 Restaurants and Old Friends**

**Chloe**

Ahh! I had nothing to wear! What was one supposed to wear on a date with the person that had broken your heart and then mended it again? Not to mention that this person was Lex Luthor. I collapsed on my bed with a sigh, I couldn't believe this was happening. This was absolutely insane. I went to my closet and searched every hanger for something decent to wear, throwing clothes over my shoulder when I decided against them. No...no...no...throw...throw..no! Ah! Oh here we go, this was good. I grabbed the black dress and ran for the shower. It was already 5:30! I washed my hair and hopped out of the shower, toweling my hair dry. I got dressed in a flash and started on my hair and make-up. My hair was longer then it had been, no longer feathered out like he remembered it. I put it up in a high pony tail while singing along with the radio.

_(Kelly Clarkson--Beautiful Disaster)_

_He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as dumb as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right_

I'm trying anyway.

_Oh when I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

Probably both.

_His magical myth  
As strong as with I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight_

I'm not letting him get away this time.

_Oh cuz I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?   
Or just a beautiful disaster_

_I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long_

I've waited years!

_He's soft to the touch  
But afraid at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still leaves more than I can take_

He get's to me every time! He is so much more than I can take.

_  
Oh cuz I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on   
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

_He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster_

How true. I put the finishing touches on my make-up and glanced at the clock. Crap 6:30! I raced out the door, knowing I would be late.

**Lex**

I sat at our table, waiting. And waiting. I looked at my watch, 7:15. Pull yourself together Lex, women are always late. I felt someone tap on my shoulder and turned around smiling, expecting Chloe.

"Hi Lex."

"Mary! How are you?" Mary was an old time friend of mine, we had dated for a while but when we broke up we had kind of lost touch.

"Not so good Lex." She looked as if she were about to cry.

"Mary what's wrong?"

"Oh Lex," she said, collapsing against me," my dad died," she sobbed into my chest.

"Oh Mary I'm so sorry." I pulled her close and hugged her fiercely. We stayed like that for a minute before she pulled back slightly.

"Thanks Lex," she said and before I could respond, she kissed me. I was stunned for a second or two before I pulled back and pushed her away.

"Uh, Mary I'm sorry but I, uh... I'm kind of with someone right now."

"Oh, I'm sorry...well this is kind of awkward. I'll call you later okay?"

"Okay, bye Mary." She walked away and I turned around. Oh no! It was Chloe! She was running out the door.

"Chloe!" I yelled, racing after her. "Chloe wait! It's not what you think!" I caught up to her just when she was about to open her car door. I grabbed her and spun her around, and I froze. Her eyes were already red and puffy from crying. Her mascara was running in streaks down her face.

"Get the hell away from me Lex!"

"Chloe, Chloe wait, it's not what you think!"

"Oh so you didn't tell me you loved me, told me to meet you here and then went and kissed some other girl?"

"No Chloe wait! She's just an old girlfriend, and I didn't kiss her, she kissed me!"

"The hell you didn't!" She shoved me to the ground, jumped into her car, and drove off. I sat there for a minute, not believing what had just happened. Hoping that this was just a nightmare and I hadn't really lost Chloe, again. This was crazy! Why did I keep torturing myself like this? _Good question. _Why don't I just go find some other girl? One that won't break my heart like this? _Because you're being stupid. _No, because I love her, I love Chloe, not some other girl. I love Chloe, I needed her! Then my cell phone rang. It was my father, oh great.

"What do you want?"

"I want to see you, now."

"Fine, bye." I hung up, what could he possibly want now?

**Chloe**

I got the the restaurant fifteen minutes late. I jumped from my car and ran to the door. And I froze, there he was. He was holding some other woman in his arms, kissing her. My eyes filled up with tears and I didn't see anything else. I turned and ran out the door.

"Chloe! Chloe wait! It's not what you think!" He was running after me, I felt him spin me around, I stared into his perfect face but I wouldn't let it get to me, not this time.

"Get the hell away from me Lex!" I spat out, furious that he would do this to me again!

"Chloe, Chloe wait, it's not what you think!" How the hell could it be any different? I saw you kissing her!

"Oh so you didn't tell me you loved me, told me to meet you here and then went and kissed some other girl?"

"No Chloe wait! She's just an old girlfriend, and I didn't kiss her, she kissed me!" That is the lamest excuse I've ever heard!

"The hell you didn't!" I shoved him off me, hard, he fell to the ground and I took off. Speeding away in my car, unconsciously going to find solace. I turned up the radio, finding this song very comforting as I sped out of town. Away from Lex. I sang along, picturing me saying this to him.

_(Hilary Duff - The Getaway) _

_Here I am again  
Talking to myself  
Sitting at a red light  
Both hands on the wheel  
How am I supposed to feel?  
So much running through my mind  
First you wanna be free  
Now you say you need me  
Giving mixed signals and signs  
It's so hard to let you in  
Thinking you might slam the brakes again_

I fell for your lies again! __

Put the pedal down  
Heading out of town  
Gotta make a getaway  
The traffic in my brain's  
Driving me insane   
This is more than I can take  
You tell me that you love me first  
Then throw your heart into reverse  
I gotta get away  


I have to get away from you.

_  
I can't keep coming back to you  
Every time you're in the mood  
To whisper something sweet in my ear  
It's so hard to move on  
Cause every time I think you're gone  
You show up in my rearview mirror_

Is this just a detour?  
Cause I gotta be sure  
That you really mean what you say  
It's so hard to let you in  
Thinking you might slam the brakes again  


Too late Lex, you ruined it again.

_  
Put the pedal down  
Heading out of town  
Gotta make a getaway  
The traffic in my brain's  
Driving me insane  
This is more than I can take  
You tell me that you love me first  
Then throw your heart into reverse  
I gotta get away  
To a place where I can be redefined  
Where you're out of sight  
And you're out of mind  
But the truth is I can't even say goodbye_

I did say goodbye. __

Here I am again  
Talking to myself  
Sitting at a red light  
Both hands on the wheel  
How am I supposed to feel?  
So much running through my mind

Put the pedal down  
Heading out of town  
Gotta make a getaway (a getaway)  
The traffic in my brain's  
Driving me insane  
This is more than I can take (I can take)  
You tell me that you love me first  
Then throw your heart into reverse  
I gotta get away  


I have to get away from you! That was a good song, I'd have to play that for him. I realized I had almost arrived at my destination. I jumped out of my car and ran to him.

"Lightning! Lightning it's me boy!" I hopped the fence but he just backed up. I sat down.

"He did again, I had almost forgiven him. I gave him a second chance and you want to know what he did? He blew it! I caught him kissing another girl." Tears streamed down my face, I tried to wipe them off but more kept coming.

"I want to get away from him boy. He keeps breaking my heart and I can't stop him! I hate feeling weak, but whenever I'm around him I am so weak it scares me." More tears fell, I leaned my head back against the fence post.

"Lightning what am I supposed to do?" I whispered. I cried myself to sleep that night, just sitting in Lightning's pasture in my black dress with make-up running down my face.

**Lex**

"So Dad what did you want?"

"I'm dying Lex." I knew that, he was in the hospital, his liver disease was finally taking its course.

"I know Dad," I said, my voice softening. He reached for my hand and I took his in both of mine.

"And, lying here, on my deathbed, it gives me time to think about my life. I realize some of the mistakes I made and I wanted you to know something. When I ordered Ms. Sullivan shot, it was because I thought she would make you weak."

"But Dad-"

"No, son, let me finish. Now I realize my mistake, love makes you stronger, not weaker. And now I want you to be happy. I want you to be with Chloe son. You love her and if I'm not mistaken she loves you back. I want you to be with her son. I want you to be happy, and most of all I wanted you to know that I love you. I always have loved you Lex." He squeezed my hand and I felt a lump in my throat.

"Thanks Dad, I promise I'll make you proud."

"You already have son."

I walked out of the hospital feeling a lot better. I drove to the penthouse, needing someone to talk to.

"Lucas!" He walked out of the kitchen.

"Yeah?" He took a look at my face. "Lex what did you do to her now?"

"You remember Mary right?"

"Yeah..."

"She was at the restaurant."

"Oh no."

"Her dad died and I was just trying to comfort her but then she kissed me and Chloe saw and ran out and I tried to explain it to her but she didn't believe me and...and...and now I don't know what to do." Out of breath, I collapsed on the couch.

"Woah, woah, calm down, take some deep breaths." He sat down next to me. "Do you love her?"

"Of course Lucas! I love her more than anything! I can't stop thinking about her! She drives me crazy! I've never felt anything like this before! It kills me but I love it! I love her!"

"So tell her that!"

"I've tried! She doesn't want to hear it!"

"You go get some sleep Lex, I'll take care of everything." This thought scared me but I was really tired.

"Okay, okay, night Lucas."

"Night Lex."

I collapsed into my bed but couldn't sleep, all I could do was think about Chloe.

**Clark**

"Hello?"

"Clark? It's Lucas, I need your help."

"Let me guess, Lex and Chloe?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"I've been watching them together for years, trying to avoid each other but they can't help but be attracted to one another."

"Exactly."

"Actually me and Lois could use your help."

"Lois?"

"Yeah I called her for help. We thought maybe we could..."

**Chloe**

Something was nudging me, I opened my eyes, ready to slap him if it was Lex. Wait a minute, it was Lightning. I had slept on the ground all night, wonderful, I would ache all day.

"Good morning boy," I said softly, reaching up to stroke his nose. This time he didn't jump back at my touch. He allowed me to gently pet him.

"I gotta go get changed boy, and take a shower. I'll be back later okay?" I left his paddock and headed to my car.

"Wow you look terrible." Oh great, more problems.

"Thanks Tyler," I said, venom dripping from my voice.

"No, no I'm sorry. I meant, what happened?"

"If you must know, my date went horribly wrong."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Thanks, now listen, I'm going to go home and get cleaned up. I'll be back later, maybe I can teach you a thing or two to do with Lightning."

"Really? Wow that'd be great!"

"Okay, I'll see you then."

" 'kay, bye Chloe."

I drove back to my dorm, glad I had a single.

I stood in the shower, letting the hot water wash away all the dirt and memories. Now the question was revenge, I figured I would just use my old method, only tweak it a little.

_**ok so how did u like it? and i really want 5 reviews or no new chap! arnt i mean? lol, and by the way bluengreenswmer94, u havent held up ur end of the bargain...lol **_

_**REVIEW! **_

_**please and thank you, lol**_


	6. I'm Miserable Without You

_**hey here's your new chap guys! hope you like it! have fun crying...**_

**Ch. 6 I'm Miserable Without You **

**Lex**

I got out of bed reluctantly, feeling tired and sore.

"Lucas!" No answer, "Lucas where are you?" There was a note taped to the refrigerator door.

_Lex, _

_gone to "fix" things _

_Lucas_

Great what now? I reached into the fridge and grabbed a couple of beers, no scotch tonight, just beer. I collapsed on the couch and turned on the T.V. I flipped through every station and, finding nothing, I turned it off and flipped on the stereo. It was playing country, how quaint. Lucas had taken a liking to country. I sighed but didn't turn it off. I grabbed my beer and stared at a picture of Chloe on the end table. It was of her back in high school, Clark had given it to me. She was looking at something off frame and laughing, her hair around her face, her eyes sparkling. How a picture could capture so much spirit and fire and hold it in was amazing. Or maybe it was the beer. I tuned into the music and sighed, what a great song to be playing now.

_(Tim McGraw - Old Town New) _

_On a lover's lee with a freeway view_

_Sittin' on my hood_

_Thinkin' bout you_

_Going over in my mind_

_Every kiss and every fire_

_Yeah the fool on the hill_

_Is leading down another night_

I never stop thinking about you.

_There were days so hard_

_I thought I had to go_

_I'd get in my car_

_And just follow the road_

_But this is my home_

_And it's who I am_

_And I know I'd stay_

_If I could make this old town new again_

Metropolis is always old to me. Smallville is worse.

_Color other than blue again_

_I'd have something to do again_

_Instead of thinking about you again_

_But the people I know_

_The places I go_

_Remind me of you_

_Oh, somebody come around_

_And make this old town new_

Even going to visit my father reminds me of all the times I visited you in the hospital.

_There were nights so long_

_I thought the sun burned out_

_And there were girls so wrong_

_I don't want to talk about_

_I was burning up the night_

_Yeah, in an alcohol flame_

_Lightin' up my way_

_Trying to make this old town new again_

But it's not working!

_Color other than blue again_

_I'd have something to do again_

_Instead of thinking about you again_

_But the people I know_

_The places I go_

_Remind me of you_

_Won't somebody come around_

_And make this old town new_

This is crazy! How can everything remind me of you, Chloe?

_(Keith Urban - The Hard Way)_

_You've got your own way of looking at it baby  
I guess that proves that I got mine  
Seems like our hearts are set on automatic  
We say the first thing that comes to mind  
It's just who we are baby, we've come too far to start over now  
I know what you're thinkin' ; I'm not always easy to be around _

I never was.__

But I do love you  
You keep me believin' that you love me too  
And I know it's true  
This love drives us crazy but nobody's walkin' away  
So, I guess we'll to do it the hard way  


Chloe you're driving me insane!

_  
If I had a genie in a bottle  
Three wishes I could wish for us  
I wish we'd live forever and get along together  
Turn these tempers into trust _

With our tempers? That would be hard.

_But I do love you  
You keep me believin' that you love me too  
And I know it's true  
This love drives us crazy but nobody's walkin' away  
So, I guess we'll to do it the hard way  
_

I do love you Chloe.

_  
Do it the hard way_

It's just who we are baby, we've come to far to start over now  
Believe me tonight love's the one thing in life we can't live without

But I do love you  
You keep me believin' that you love me too  
And I know it's true  
This love drives us crazy but nobody's walkin' away  
So, I guess we'll to do it the hard way

Do it the hard way  
The hard way

The hard way? How much harder could it get? I started my second beer, not taking my eyes off Chloe's picture.

_(Keith Urban - You Won)_

_There was a world outside my door  
I wasn't in touch with anymore  
There was a way I used to feel  
I knew what was and wasn't real_

You built a bridge, I tore it down  
I felt safe on shaky ground  
And I was a master of despair  
Making believe I didn't care 

I tried to pretend not to care, but you saw through it. __

I shouldn't be standing here today  
After all the crazy things I've done  
I'm ready to fall and that's OK  
I ran as far as I could run  
You won 

You won Chloe, I'm not running anymore. __

Out of a world turned upside down  
It took some time to come around  
Out of a dream you made me whole  
Yes you did  
You lit a fire down in my soul   


I never felt so alive as when I'm with you Chloe.

_  
I shouldn't be standing here today  
After all the crazy things I've done  
I'm ready to fall and that's OK  
I ran as far as I could run  
You won _

I've already fallen, all that's left is for you to pick me up.__

I shouldn't be standing here today  
After all the crazy things I've done  
I'm ready to fall and that's OK  
I ran as far as I could run  
You won  
And you won

I'm ready to fall  
I thought I knew what I was doing  
I thought I was in control  
I thought nobody could slow me down  
But what did I know  
I was just a kid, a motherless child  
No one to watch over me I was runnin' wild  
Free of all responsibility 'til my life  
And my love for myself caught up with me  
Yeah, it caught up with me  
And now I'm (ready to fall), yes I am  
So ready 

I'm ready to love you again Chloe. Please understand that. I picked up my fifth beer, swallowing tears.

_(Keith Urban - She's Gotta Be)_

_So much for never makin' the same mistake  
I can't believe I'm here again  
So much for ever thinkin' that I could change  
My good intentions still remain in chains _

I tried to start over, tried not to hurt you. But it just didn't work Chloe. __

She's gotta be over me now  
Probably moved on with her life  
Found someone she knows she can believe  
God I would give anything if I could just go back again  
And be the man she needed me to be  


If I could just go back to that day I left the hospital, or the day I drugged her, or the restaurant,

I would change everything!

_  
I thought I was a hero  
I played him well  
He saves the day but not himself  
I acted out the lover  
My finest part  
Had all the lines but not the heart  
Now look where we are _

I do love you Chloe, but now you'll never come back to me. __

She's gotta be over me now  
Probably moved on with her life  
Found someone she knows she can believe  
God I would give anything if I could just go back again  
And be the man she needed me to be

She needed me to be there for her, and I left.

_  
Be the man that she could trust, who put her first  
Who tamed his demons, who healed her hurts  
In health and sickness, who helped her grow  
With no resentment, true repentance, God as my witness_

If I could just have trusted myself not to hurt her, none of this would have happened.

_She's gotta be over me now  
Probably moved on with her life  
Found someone she knows she can believe  
God I would give anything if I could just go back again  
And be the man she needed me to be  
_

_She's gotta be over me now  
Probably moved on with her life  
Found someone she knows she can believe  
God I would give anything if I could just go back again  
And be the man she needed me to be _

She needed me to be  
She needed me to be, oh  
Whoa, hallelujah  
Yeah, I could be that man she needed me, she needed me to be

This was crazy! Nobody can change the past, not even a Luthor.

_(Keith Urban - Tonight I Wanna Cry) _

_Alone in this house again tonight  
I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine  
There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me the way that it was and should have been surrounds me  
I'll never get over you walkin' away_

I'll never get over you.__

Well I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride  
Let it fall like rain, from my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry.  


Tears slowly started to fall down my face. My love for Chloe was slowly starting to break my heart, she was gone, and there was nothing I could do about it.

_  
Would it help if i turned a sad song on  
"All by Myself" would sure hit me hard, now that you're gone  
Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters  
It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better  
But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way_

I can't hide my pain anymore. __

Cause I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride  
Let it fall like rain, from my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry.

oOOo

Well I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with this pride  
Let it fall like rain, from my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry. 

_mmhmm mm_

To hell with my pride! I'm alone, I can cry. And I did, I cried until I thought all my tears had dried up, and then I cried some more. _  
_

_(Keith Urban - Nobody Drinks Alone)_

_You brought that bottle home in a paper sack  
Drew the blinds and locked the doors  
And there's nothing but empty there inside that glass  
So you pour a little more  
And there's no one there to judge you  
At least that's what you tell yourself, but_

There is no one here to judge me. __

Don't you know  
Nobody drinks alone  
Every demon, every ghost  
From your past  
And every memory you've held back  
Follows you home  
Nobody drinks alone  


The only memories affecting me are my memories of Chloe.

_  
You remember whiskey on your daddy's breath  
So you always stick to wine  
And you scared your little brother half to death  
You just kept it all inside  
You can hear your mama cryin'  
Only now she cries for you, and_

I can't keep it inside anymore! I finished my seventh beer and opened my eighth. __

Don't you know  
Nobody drinks alone  
Every demon, every ghost  
From your past  
And every memory you've held back  
Follows you home  
Nobody drinks alone

Though you're lonely  
Hey don't you let that feelin' fool ya

I'll always be lonely without Chloe.

_Don't you know  
Nobody drinks alone  
Every demon, every ghost  
From your past  
And every memory you've held back  
Follows you home  
Nobody drinks alone_

_  
Nobody drinks alone_

No when I drink, Chloe haunts me.

_(Tim McGraw - It's Your Love)_

_  
Dancin' in the dark  
Middle of the night  
Takin' your heart  
And holdin' it tight_

Emotional touch  
Touchin' my skin  
And askin' you to do  
What you've been doin' all over again

Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go

It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
It's your love 

Chloe you affect me like nothing I've ever known. __

Better than I was  
More than I am  
And all of this happened  
By takin' your hand  


If I'd have just never met you, none of this would have happened.

_  
And who I am now  
Is who I wanted to be  
And now that we're together  
I'm stronger than ever  
I'm happy and free  
_

I'd be happy if you were with me, if you loved me.

_  
Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in, no  
And if you asked me why I changed  
All I gotta do is say your sweet name _

Chloe you changed me, and I can't forget you. __

It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under   
It's your love  
Oh, baby

Oh, it's a beautiful thing   
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know   
What it is that won't let me go

It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under   
It's your love  
It's your love  
It's your love 

This was insane! Why did Lucas have all these sad songs on here? He was going to pay for making me feel this way. Wait it wasn't him, it was Chloe. Oh shit! I finished my ninth beer and passed out gratefully.

**Lucas**

I secretly watched Lex from the other room, when he passed out with tears streaming down his face, I figured that had to be enough. I flipped open my cell phone.

"Clark? It's Lucas, I think it worked, he looks pretty miserable to me. What's next?"

"Really? Great! Now here's what you do..."

_**so did you like it? tell me! i want to know! and if you dont review, no new chap!**_


	7. I Need to Get Over You

_**guess what? i decided to be generous and put up two chaps cuz i havent posted one in so long!**_

**Disclaimer: sadly i dont own smallville**

**Ch. 7 I Need to Get Over You**

**Chloe **

After I gave Tyler his lesson, I drove to Lois' apartment. I needed someone to talk to and she had always been helpful in Lex situations.

"Lois?" I yelled, letting myself in with the key she's given me.

"Chloe?" She took one look at my face and rushed over to give me a hug. "What did that stupid son of a bitch do now?"

"He kissed another girl! Lois I went to meet him and I caught him kissing her!"

"What! Okay you just stay here, he won't know where you are to bug you. Make yourself at home, I'll go fix things."

"Okay, thanks." She walked out the door and I sat down on the couch. There wasn't anything on T.V. so I turned on the stereo.

_(Jessica Andrews - Helplessly, Hopelessly, Recklessly) _

_I can stand with the weight of the world_

_On my shoulders_

_I can fight with the toughest of the tough_

_I can laugh in the face _

_Of all my insecurities_

_Anytime, anywhere, anything_

_I'm strong enough_

I am strong enough.

_But when you're holding me like this_

_I'm carelessly lost in your touch_

_I'm completely defenseless_

_Baby, it's almost too much_

_I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly_

_Falling in love_

No I'm not! I can't be!

_So let consequence do what it will to us_

_I don't care_

_Let the stars stand as witness to it all_

_Say the word and tonight I will follow you anywhere_

_I just can't pretend anymore_

_I'm too sturdy to fall_

I won't fall! I just won't!

_But when you're holding me like this_

_I'm carelessly lost in your touch_

_I'm completely defenseless_

_Baby, it's almost too much_

_I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly_

_Falling in love_

_I am not afraid_

_I am not afraid_

But I am afraid, afraid of what you're doing to me.

_'Cause when you're holding me like this_

_I'm carelessly lost in your touch_

_I'm completely defenseless_

_Baby, it's almost too much_

_I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly_

_Falling..._

_(Helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly falling)_

_I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly _

_Falling in love_

No! I just can't be! I went to the fridge and pulled out the carton of cookie dough ice cream, my favorite. Not even bothering with a bowl, I grabbed a spoon and collapsed on the couch.

_(Jessica Andrews - Why'd You Have To Go And Make Me Love You) _

_There's moonlight on the trees_

_Paintin' silver on the leaves_

_It's so beautiful out here_

_I just had to stop and stare_

_That's unusual for me_

_I had a happy heart of stone_

_No voice to answer but my own_

_Now I want more from the night_

_Since you waltzed into my life_

_You couldn't leave well enough alone_

Nothing ever affected my heart the way you do!

_Why out of all the people in this world_

_Why did you set your sights and single out this girl?_

_Oh, why did you have to go and make me love you?_

_Why'd you have to go and make me_

_Why'd you have to go and make me love you?_

Yes Lex why? Why'd you have to do that?

_In an instant sweet and strange_

_Everything about me changed_

_Whether I want to or not_

_I come to you with all I've got_

_And I'll never be the same_

You broke my heart and then mended it and then broke it again. Of course I'll never be the same!

_Why out of all the people in this world_

_Why did you set your sights and single out this girl?_

_Oh, why did you have to go and make me love you?_

_Why'd you have to go and make me_

_Why'd you have to go and make me love you?_

_Tell me why_

_Why'd you have to go and make me_

_Why'd you have to go and make me love you?_

Why me? Why not some super model? You could have any girl in Metropolis and you choose to break _my_ heart? Choose to make _me _love you?

_Maybe this is just a dream_

_Or maybe this was meant to be_

_I just pinch myself and wonder why_

I will find out why eventually Lex, just wait.

_Why out of all the people in this world_

_Why did you set your sights and single out this girl?_

_Oh, why did you have to go and make me love you?_

_Why'd you have to go and make me_

_Why'd you have to go and make me love you?_

Why? Lex please tell me, why me?

_(Toni Braxton - How Could an Angel Break My Heart)_

_I heard he sang a lullaby_

_I heard he sang it from his heart_

_When I found out thought I would die_

_Because that lullaby was mine_

_I heard he sealed it with a kiss_

_He gently kissed her cherry lips_

_I found that so hard to believe_

_Because his kiss belonged to me_

Lex I want your kiss to be only mine! Why did you kiss her?

_How could an angel break my heart_

_Why didn't he catch my falling star_

_I wish I didn't wish so hard_

_Maybe I wished our love apart_

_How could an angel break my heart_

How could you Lex? How could you?

_I heard her face was white as rain_

_Soft as a rose that blooms in may_

_He keeps her picture in a frame_

_And when he sleeps he calls her name_

_I wonder if she makes him smile_

_The way he used to smile at me_

_I hope she doesn't make him laugh_

_Because his laugh belongs to me_

I used to make you laugh all the time, she doesn't make you laugh does she?

_How could an angel break my heart_

_Why didn't he catch my falling star_

_I wish I didn't wish so hard_

_Maybe I wish our love apart_

_How could an angel break my heart_

I wished so hard for that night to be a dream, the night you left the hospital, the night you left me for Helen, and just last night when I saw you kissing her. But they really happened.

_Oh my soul is dying, it's crying_

_I'm trying to understand_

_Please help me_

Help me understand how you could go from, 'I love you,' to kissing her.

_How could an angel break my heart_

_Why didn't he catch my falling star_

_I wish I didn't wish so hard_

_Maybe I wished our love apart_

_How could an angel break my heart_

This is crazy! Please Lex! Stop doing this! Tears started to fall as I continued eating ice cream.

_(Toni Braxton - Unbreak My Heart)_

_Don't leave me in all this pain_

_Don't leave me out in the rain_

_Come back and bring back my smile_

_Come and take these tears away_

_I need Your arms to hold me now_

_The nights are so unkind_

_Bring back those nights when I held You beside me_

Please don't just leave me like this Lex!

_Unbreak my heart, say you'll love me again_

_Undo this hurt you caused when you walked out the door_

_And walked out of my life_

_Uncry these tears_

_I cried so many nights_

_Unbreak my heart, my heart_

Say it was all a mistake! Say you still love me!

_Take back that sad word "good bye"_

_Bring back the joy to my life_

_Don't leave me here with these tears_

_Come and kiss this pain away_

_I can't forget the day You left_

_time is so unkind_

_And life is so cruel without you here beside me_

I still need you Lex.

_Unbreak my heart, say you'll love me again_

_Undo this hurt you caused when you walked out the door_

_And walked out of my life_

_Uncry these tears_

_I cried so many nights_

_Unbreak my heart, my heart_

_Oh, oh_

_Don't leave me in all this pain_

_Don't leave me out in the rain_

_Bring back those nights when I held You beside me_

_Unbreak my heart, say you'll love me again_

_Undo this hurt you caused when you walked out the door_

_And walked out of my life_

_Uncry these tears_

_I cried so many, many nights_

_Unbreak my,_

_Unbreak my heart (oh baby)_

_Come back and say you love me_

_Unbreak my heart_

_Sweet darlin'_

_Without you I just can't go on._

_Unbreak my heart._

Sweet darlin' come back to me! Without you Lex, I'm just a wreck!

_(LeAnn Rimes - Probably Wouldn't Be This Way)_

_Got a date a week from Friday with a preacher's son  
Everybody says he's crazy  
I'll have to see_

I finally moved to Jackson when the summer came  
I won't have to pay that boy to rake my leaves  
I'm probably going on and on  
It seems I'm doing more of that these days

I probably wouldn't be this way  
I probably wouldn't hurt so bad  
I never pictured every minute without you in it  
Oh you left so fast  
Sometimes I see you standing there  
Sometimes it's like I'm losing touch  
Somtimes I feel that I'm so lucky  
To have had the chance to love this much  
God gave me a moment's grace  
Cause if I'd never seen your face  
I probably wouldn't be this way

If I'd never met you, none of this would have happened! I wouldn't feel this way!__

Mama says that I just shouldn't speak to you  
Susan says that I should just move on  
You oughta see the way these people look at me  
When they see me round here talking to this stone  
Everybody thinks I've lost my mind  
But I just take it day by day  


Okay so you're not dead, but you might as well be. I just need to get over you.

_  
I probably wouldn't be this way  
I probably wouldn't hurt so bad  
I never pictured every minute without you in it  
Oh you left so fast  
Sometimes I see you standing there  
Sometimes I feel an angel's touch  
Sometimes I feel that I'm so lucky  
To have had the chance to love this much  
God gave me a moment's grace  
Cause if I'd never seen your face  
I probably wouldn't be this way_

I probably wouldn't be this way

Got a date a week from Friday with a preacher's son  
Everybody says I'm crazy  
Guess I'll have to see 

Without you I wouldn't feel so bad, wouldn't be so miserable.

_(LeAnn Rimes - When Am I Gonna Get Over You?)_

_You told me on the day that you left me  
To take real good care of myself.  
But it's so hard to do if I can't have  
You here to hold me when I want nobody else_

You're the only one I want Lex.__

When am I gonna get over you  
And stop living in the past?  
When am I gonna get over you?  
When my poor heart beats its last.

I have to get over you!__

Soon you'll wake me and you'll  
Say I've been dreaming  
I'll just have to wait til then.

Until my time here is done and  
The angels come to take me.  
Then I'll be with you again

When am I gonna get over you  
And stop living in the past?  
When am I gonna get over you?

When?

_  
When my poor heart beats its last._

Someday, I may love again but  
You'll be with me even then.

When am I gonna get over you  
And stop living in the past?  
When am I gonna get over you?  
When my poor heart beats its last.

You told me on the day that you left me. 

Lex why did you have to leave?

_(Evanescence - My Immortal)_

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

You won't leave me alone.__

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  


Time doesn't erase everything.

_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
_

This is crazy! How can I still love you?

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating mind  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

You're driving me insane Lex!

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Wounds don't heal when you keep reopening them!

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
_

All of me.

_  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
_

How can you still have all of me? How can I still love you?

Tears fell from my eyes uncontrollably, I tried to stop but I couldn't. I just couldn't stop crying. Just like I couldn't stop loving Lex.

**Lois**

When Chloe finished a whole carton of ice cream and cried herself to sleep, I figured that would be enough. I pulled out my cell.

"Clark? It's Lois. It worked, what's next?"

"Well..."

so wut did ya think? tell me!


	8. Chloe's Anger

_**hey guys thanks for all the reviews, sry its been so long since my last update, i've been way busy. anyways, here's the next chap, hope u like it. i figured you'd want the chap instead of the personal thanks for the reviews cuz i didnt have time! so thanks for all the reviews!**_

**Ch. 8 Chloe's Anger **

**Chloe**

I woke up on Lois' couch, she still wasn't home. I cleaned up the ice cream and drove home, telling myself I'd call Lois later.

When I got home I immediately turned on my computer. I burned a CD with some _choice _songs and prepared myself for the three hour drive to Smallville.

**Lex**

I woke up on the couch in mine and Lucas' penthouse. Empty beer bottles littered the floor around me, thankfully the music had stopped playing. I think I had cried all my tears and now I just felt sort of numb. I walked around in a haze, cleaning up and taking the elevator down to the parking lot. I went to my car and sighed. A three hour drive to Smallville was not something I was looking forward to. But Chloe wouldn't be there, so I had to go. I had to get away from this problem, had to get away from her. She was slowly killing me from the inside out.

**Chloe**

I drove around the back of the mansion and parked there, so if anybody showed up, they wouldn't know I was here. Lex's butler knew me, and let me in. I went straight to the den and set up my little trap. I still had no idea why I was doing this, but if Lex was going to do that to me, he deserve it and much worse.

After everything was set up, I sat down on the couch. I started to doze off, I hadn't slept very well last night. Nightmares had kept me from sleeping too deeply.

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Chloe?" a soft voice said. I knew that voice, I slowly turned around. Please God, not him! I jumped up from the couch.

"Lex!" Damn it! "Press play," I said, handing him the remote to his stereo. I headed for the door.

"I will, but only if you're here to listen with me." He said, grabbing my arm. I glared at him, yanking my arm out of his grasp.

"Fine!" We sat down on opposite couches, facing each other. I stared him down, crossing my arms and sitting back. He leaned back against the couch and pressed play.

_(Jo Dee Messina - Where Were You?)_

_It's good to see you come 'round, it's been a while  
Sure is nice to see your smile  
Yah I'm doing better now, thought about  
Callin' you a hundred times_

This first song was about the hospital. __

Oh I had left a couple messages  
And I never heard a word  
Not one  


Hey he never did answer my e-mail.

_  
Where were you when I needed somebody  
Where were you when the walls started caving in  
I was waiting for someone to save me  
When I was coming unglued  
Where were you_

Yeah Lex? Where were you when I needed you?__

A lot of things got pretty bad pretty fast  
I never thought you'd turn your back  
You left me out there all alone hanging on  
I just have to deal with that  


I've tried to deal with it, I really have.

_  
Oh I can count on you when everything is easy  
But when the going gets tough  
I guess not_

Yeah you helped me with my Clark problems, so why not help me when I really needed you?

_Where were you when I needed somebody  
Where were you when the walls started caving in  
I was waiting for someone to save me  
When I was coming unglued  
Where were you  
_

Where were you Lex? By now, inside I felt like crying, but I kept my face emotionless, staring at the floor.

_  
I had to find my own way  
Now that I've made it through_

_Where were you when I needed somebody  
Where were you when the walls started caving in  
I was waiting for someone to save me  
When I was coming unglued  
Where were you_

That song was to remind him of the first time he left. This one was more oriented to remind him of the restaurant, but it could also be linked to the time he drugged me and left me to marry Helen.

_(Jo Dee Messina - My Give A Damn's Busted)_

_Well you filled up my head,  
With so many lies.  
Twisted my heart  
Til something snapped inside.  
I'd like to give it one more try  
but my give a damn's busted._

Now my eyes snapped back to his, my spine went rigid, my whole body radiated anger.

_You can crawl back home  
say you were wrong,  
stand out in the yard  
cry all night long.  
Well go ahead and water my lawn.  
My give a damn's busted._

You can beg for forgiveness, but you're not gonna get it!

_I really wanna care,  
I wanna feel somethin'  
Let me dig a little deeper...  
Nope...  
Sorry...  
Nothin'_

Sorry, nothing!

_You can say you've got issues.  
You can say you're a victim.  
It's all your parents fault,  
After all you didn't pick em  
Well maybe Oprah's got time to listen.  
My give a damn's busted._

_(Well let me get this straight now)  
Your therapist said  
It was all just a phase   
A product of the prozac  
And your co-dependent ways  
So uhh ... who's your new neighbor these days  
My give a damn's busted._

_I really wanna care,  
I wanna feel somethin'  
Let me dig a little deeper...  
Eeh-Eeh_

I smirked at him, how do you like this Lex?

_  
(Oh you're tellin' me)  
It's a desperate situation,  
No tellin' what you'll do.  
If I don't forgive you,  
You say your life is through.  
Well honey... give me somethin' I can use.  
(My give a damn's busted.)  
(Ahh you knew I was gonna say that, didn't ya.)_

_My give a damn's busted (ha ha)  
My give a damn's busted  
Honey trust me  
My give a damn's busted yeahhh ...  
OOOH  
My give a damn's busted yeahhh  
My give a damn's busted  
My give a damn's busted  
(I'm not done honey, trust me)  
My give a damn's busted  
(Been there, done that)  
My give a damn's busted  
My give a damn's busted_

You can say that again! I glared at him with all I had left, all he had left me with. This next song was definitely more about the restaurant.

_(JoJo - Leave(get out))_

_I've been waitin' all day here for ya boy, _

_So won't ya come and sit and talk to me, _

_and tell me how we're gonna be together always, _

_hope ya know that when it's late at night, _

_i hold on to my pillow tight, _

_and think of how you promised me forever _

_(I never thought that anyone) _

_mmmm _

_Could make me feel this way _

_(Now that your here boy all I want) _

_Is just a chance to say _

Now that you're here...

_Get out (leave), right now _

_It's the end of you and me _

_It's too late (Now), and I can't wait for you to be gone, _

_Cuz I know, about her (Who), and I wonder (Why), _

_How I bought all the lies, _

_you said that you would treat me right _

_but you was just a waste of time _

_(Waste of time) _

A very large waste of time.

_Tell me why your lookin' so confused, _

_When i'm the one who didn't know the truth, _

_How could you ever be so cold _

_To go behind my back and call my friend, _

_Boy you must have gone and bumped your head, _

_Because you left her number on your phone, _

_(So now after all that's said and done) _

_Maybe i'm the one to blame buuut _

_(To think that you could be the one) _

_Well it didn't work out that way _

Didn't even come close to working out that way! How could you be stupid enough to kiss a girl at the place you told me to meet you at?

_Get out (Leave), right now _

_It's the end of you and me _

_It's too late (Now), and I can't wait for you to be gone, _

_(You to be gone) _

_Cuz I know, about her (Who), and I wonder (Why), _

_How I bought all the lies,(All the lies that you) _

_you said that you would treat me right _

_but you was just a waste of time _

_(Waste of time) _

Just a waste of time.

_I wanted you right here with me, _

_But I have no choice you've gotta leave, _

_Because my heart is breakin', with every word im sayin', _

_I gave up everything I had, _

_On somethin' that just wouldn't last, _

_But I refuse to cry, _

_No tears will fall from these, _

_Eyeee-eyeee-eyeees _

_Ohhhh ohhhhh _

No tears that you'll ever see.

_GEEEEEEEEET OUT! _

I leaned forward, resting my chin on my hands. Glaring at him, I hoped to convey all the anger and hurt I felt inside.

_Get out (leave), right now _

_It's the end of you and me _

_It's too late (Now), and I can't wait for you to be gone, _

_Cuz I know, about her (Who), and I wonder (Why), _

_How I bought all the lies (How did I bought all those lies) , you said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time _

_(Waste of time) _

_Get out (leave), right now _

_It's the end of you and me (Hey yeah) _

_It's too late (Now), and I can't wait for you to be gone, _

_Cuz I know, about her (Who), and I wonder (Why), _

_How I bought all the lies, you said that you would treat me right (treat me right) but you was just a waste of time _

_(Waste of time) _

_Get Out (Leave) _

_You and me _

_It's Too Late (too late) _

_You _

_bout her (who, why) _

_You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time_

You said you would never hurt me, but you did. The last song was the best one, it had helped me so much over the years.

_(Kelly Clarkson - Behind These Hazel Eyes) _

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

It's all your fault Lex.__

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I thought you were the one who would never hurt me, the one who would protect me, I was wrong.__

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
Sewn together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

I pretend to be okay, so how come you're the only one who knows how much I need you. __

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

My eyes started to sting, I felt a lump in my throat. No way! You are not going to cry in front of him Chloe! __

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...anymore

Got that right! I gritted my teeth and glared straight at him! __

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I smirked one last time at him, then I couldn't take it anymore. I ran for my car, unable to stay in his presence any longer.

**Lex **

I walked into the den at my mansion in Smallville and stopped short. There, on the couch, was Chloe, sleeping peacefully. What the hell was she doing here? For a minute I just stood there, taking in her beauty, but she could wake up any second.

"Chloe?" I asked, lightly touching her shoulder. She jumped up from the couch.

"Lex! Press play," she said, handing me the remote and heading for the door.

"I will, but only if you're here to listen with me." I grabbed her arm, she wasn't going to just walk out of my life again.

"Fine!" She glared at me and yanked her arm out of my reach. We sat on opposite couches and just stared at each other. She leaned back and crossed her arms, glaring at me. I pressed play.

_(Jo Dee Messina - Where Were You?)_

_It's good to see you come 'round, it's been a while  
Sure is nice to see your smile  
Yah I'm doing better now, thought about  
Callin' you a hundred times_

You're doing better? I'm doing terrible! __

Oh I had left a couple messages  
And I never heard a word  
Not one

_  
Where were you when I needed somebody  
Where were you when the walls started caving in  
I was waiting for someone to save me  
When I was coming unglued  
Where were you_

I was protecting you! __

A lot of things got pretty bad pretty fast  
I never thought you'd turn your back  
You left me out there all alone hanging on  
I just have to deal with that  


Chloe I'm sorry! It was just to help you! I tried to tell her my thoughts with my eyes but she was staring at the floor.

_  
Oh I can count on you when everything is easy  
But when the going gets tough  
I guess not_

_Where were you when I needed somebody  
Where were you when the walls started caving in  
I was waiting for someone to save me  
When I was coming unglued  
Where were you_

_  
I had to find my own way  
Now that I've made it through_

_Where were you when I needed somebody  
Where were you when the walls started caving in  
I was waiting for someone to save me  
When I was coming unglued  
Where were you_

Chloe, please, don't...I stared at the floor, knowing she was right.

_(Jo Dee Messina - My Give A Damn's Busted)_

_Well you filled up my head,  
With so many lies.  
Twisted my heart  
Til something snapped inside.  
I'd like to give it one more try  
but my give a damn's busted._

Isn't it funny how a song can change your mood? Chloe went from staring at the floor, to staring at me, she radiated anger.

_You can crawl back home  
say you were wrong,  
stand out in the yard  
cry all night long.  
Well go ahead and water my lawn.  
My give a damn's busted._

I really am sorry though Chloe.

_I really wanna care,  
I wanna feel somethin'  
Let me dig a little deeper...  
Nope...  
Sorry...  
Nothin'_

I looked at Chloe, she looked so beautiful. At times like this, when she was mad, you could look into her eyes and see the fire that burns deep inside her soul. The fire and passion that I had fallen in love with.

_You can say you've got issues.  
You can say you're a victim.  
It's all your parents fault,  
After all you didn't pick em  
Well maybe Oprah's got time to listen.  
My give a damn's busted._

_(Well let me get this straight now)  
Your therapist said  
It was all just a phase   
A product of the prozac  
And your co-dependent ways  
So uhh ... who's your new neighbor these days  
My give a damn's busted._

_I really wanna care,  
I wanna feel somethin'  
Let me dig a little deeper...  
Eeh-Eeh_

She smirked at me, knowing how she was affecting me.

_  
(Oh you're tellin' me)  
It's a desperate situation,  
No tellin' what you'll do.  
If I don't forgive you,  
You say your life is through.  
Well honey... give me somethin' I can use.  
(My give a damn's busted.)  
(Ahh you knew I was gonna say that, didn't ya.)_

_My give a damn's busted (ha ha)  
My give a damn's busted  
Honey trust me  
My give a damn's busted yeahhh ...  
OOOH  
My give a damn's busted yeahhh  
My give a damn's busted  
My give a damn's busted  
(I'm not done honey, trust me)  
My give a damn's busted  
(Been there, done that)  
My give a damn's busted  
My give a damn's busted_

She had a smug look on her face, knowing that she was winning.

_(JoJo - Leave(get out))_

_I've been waitin' all day here for ya , _

_So won't ya come and sit and talk to me, _

_and tell me how we're gonna be together always, _

_hope ya know that when it's late at night, _

_i hold on to my pillow tight, _

_and think of how you promised me forever _

_(I never thought that anyone) _

_mmmm _

_Could make me feel this way _

_(Now that your here boy all I want) _

_Is just a chance to say _

Say what? I knew I had a hopeful look on my face, hoping that the torture was over.

_Get out (leave), right now _

_It's the end of you and me _

_It's too late (Now), and I can't wait for you to be gone, _

_Cuz I know, about her (Who), and I wonder (Why), _

_How I bought all the lies, _

_you said that you would treat me right _

_but you was just a waste of time _

_(Waste of time) _

My hope fell, she still hadn't forgiven me. Mary, this was about Mary.

_Tell me why your lookin' so confused, _

_When i'm the one who didn't know the truth, _

_How could you ever be so cold _

_To go behind my back and call my friend, _

_Boy you must have gone and bumped your head, _

_Because you left her number on your phone, _

_(So now after all that's said and done) _

_Maybe i'm the one to blame buuut _

_(To think that you could be the one) _

_Well it didn't work out that way _

It could still be that way, I wasn't out just yet.

_Get out (Leave), right now _

_It's the end of you and me _

_It's too late (Now), and I can't wait for you to be gone, _

_(You to be gone) _

_Cuz I know, about her (Who), and I wonder (Why), _

_How I bought all the lies,(All the lies that you) _

_you said that you would treat me right _

_but you was just a waste of time _

_(Waste of time) _

I wasn't a waste of time, and neither were you.

_I wanted you right here with me, _

_But I have no choice you've gotta leave, _

_Because my heart is breakin', with every word im sayin', _

_I gave up everything I had, _

_On somethin' that just wouldn't last, _

_But I refuse to cry, _

_No tears will fall from these, _

_Eyeee-eyeee-eyeees _

_Ohhhh ohhhhh _

_GEEEEEEEEET OUT! _

She leaned forward, putting her chin on her hands, not knowing how leaning forward just made me want to kiss her.

_Get out (leave), right now _

_It's the end of you and me _

_It's too late (Now), and I can't wait for you to be gone, _

_Cuz I know, about her (Who), and I wonder (Why), _

_How I bought all the lies (How did I bought all those lies) , you said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time _

_(Waste of time) _

_Get out (leave), right now _

_It's the end of you and me (Hey yeah) _

_It's too late (Now), and I can't wait for you to be gone, _

_Cuz I know, about her (Who), and I wonder (Why), _

_How I bought all the lies, you said that you would treat me right (treat me right) but you was just a waste of time _

_(Waste of time) _

_Get Out (Leave) _

_You and me _

_It's Too Late (too late) _

_You _

_bout her (who, why) _

_You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time_

Chloe that's crazy! And you know it!

_(Kelly Clarkson - Behind These Hazel Eyes) _

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

You're still strong Chloe, you don't need me. __

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Chloe I never meant to hurt you! I looked into her eyes, trying to say all that I felt. __

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
Sewn together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

I can make you feel great Chloe!

_  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

She looked like she was about to cry. __

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...anymore

She glared at me, I should have known she'd never let me see her cry. __

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

She got up and ran for the door. I sat there for a second, stunned, I had gone through enough pain to make anybody numb. So why did I feel still the heartbreak? I finally came to my senses, I got up and ran after her.

"Chloe! Chloe wait!" I yelled, but she was already gone. I sank to the floor, a lonely, silent tear slid down my cheek. She was gone.

_**if u want the next chap u better review! i want 5 reviews! and to all my readers in the hurricane, you're in my prayers!**_


	9. The Drive

_**A/N: hey guys! long time no update! lol that was corny! but seriously i am so sorry its been so long but i've been so busy and then the computer was being stupid so yea, but now i have this story completely finished! and i'm like done with 6 chaps of Attraction! so enjoy this chap and review! **_

**SuperChickx1401:**glad you like it, sorry for the long wait! as for the ending...you'll just have to wait...

**ForeverChlex:**hey i updated! i know its so sad right? well i'm not making any promises it will get better, and since you are foreverchlex, these next chaps have nothing except chlex and lots of it!

**Kit Merlot:**yea he'd better explain himself soon! but will he? you'd better keep reading to find out!

**IluvSmallvilleDBZSailormoon:**lol i wish our library had hotties! that's not fair! and the hottie i currently like has a girlfriend! doesnt life suck? lol

**fouchaud:**well i'm not gonna just tell you if they end up together! you have to read!

**iluvsmallville1:**thanks for the compliment, hope you keep reading!

_**Disclaimer: i wish i owned it, i really do**_

**Ch. 9 The Drive **

**Chloe **

I turned on the radio, this was going to be a long, lonely drive. I glanced out the window, great, a storm was coming.

_(LeAnn Rimes - Right Kind of Wrong)_

_I know all about,  
Yea about your reputation  
And now it's bown to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless   
Every time that I'm with you, ah _

Every time I'm with you I want to scream!__

You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Lovin you, That isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby your the right kind of wrong  
But baby your the right kind of wrong  
Yea, baby your the right kind of wrong  


You touch me and I melt.

_  
It might be a mistake  
A mistake I'm makin'  
But what your givin I am happy to be takin  
'Cause all that will make me feel  
The way I feel when I'm in your arms_

A mistake I already made, and won't make again. __

They say your somethin I should do without  
They don't know what goes on  
When the lights go out  
There's no way to explain  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain  
Lovin you, That isn't really something I should do ya-hey  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby your the right kind of wrong  
Yea, baby your the right kind of wrong

How come I still want to be near you when you broke my heart?

_  
I should try to run but i just can't seem to  
'Cause every time I run your the one I run to  
Can't do with out what you do to me,  
I don't care if I'm in to deep yeah  
_

Why do I keep running back to him instead of away?

_  
I know all about,  
Yea about your reputation  
And now it's bown to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless   
Every time that I'm with you, ah_

You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and i can fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Hey-yeah  
Lovin you, yeah, isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong  
But baby your the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)  
Baby your the right kind of wrong  
Baby your the right kind of wrong

Yeah baby your the right kind of wrong 

"Damn it!" I shout out loud, slamming my hand on the steering wheel. I flip the station fast.

_(Hilary Duff - Love Just Is)_

_When the night won't fall and the sun won't rise  
And you see the best as you close your eyes  
When you reach the top as you bottom out  
But you understand what it's all about  
_

This seemed like a safe song.

_  
Nothing's ever what it seems  
In your life or in your dreams  
It don't make sense, what can you do  
So I won't try makin' sense of you_

Love just is... whatever it may be  
Love just is... you and me  
Nothing less and nothing more  
I don't know what I love you for... love just is

Oh, forget that! Not a safe song! How do you make sense of Lex Luthor? _How come every time you hear a love song, his face appears in your mind? _What? It does not!__

When you ask to stay and disappear  
It seems you're gone but you're really here  
When every move seems out of place  
But every kiss is filled with grace

Oh God please no! Every kiss seems so right, so perfect, when you kiss me, everything's okay.

_  
Some things never get defined  
In your heart or in your mind  
It don't make sense, what can you do  
So I won't try makin sense of you_

No, how 'bout I try to make sense of myself first!

_Love just is... whatever it may be  
Love just is... you and me  
Nothing less and nothing more  
I don't know what I love you for... love just is_

Love just is? It's far more complicated than that! Isn't it?__

Don't ever ask me for reasons  
I can't get to you  
Don't ever ask me for reasons  
Why I live for you... I just do

I do? No! No I don't!

_Nothing's ever what it seems  
In your life or in your dreams  
It don't make sense, what can you do  
So I won't try makin' sense of you  
_

Oh no...

_Love just is... whatever it may be  
Love just is... you and me  
Nothing less and nothing more  
I don't know what I love you for... love just is_

Love just is?

Suddenly my car slowed. I checked the gas, empty. Great, just great! I was only half way to Metropolis! Yeah, well forget it! I shut off the damn radio, stupid no good thing only played love songs anyways, and grabbed my purse. I would just walk! I needed the exercise. Besides, I had a lot of excess frustration to work off.

I had only gone about a mile from my car when it started to rain. Oh wonderful!

"Do you hate me!" I shouted up at the sky. I walked on through the mud, in freezing rain, for awhile. Then I heard a car. Yes! I stood on the side of the road and stuck out my thumb. The car stopped and I got a good look at it, oh shit!

"Chloe?" said Lex as he rolled down the window. I turned on my heel and kept walking, no way was I getting a ride from him! "Chloe wait! At least let me give you a ride!" He got out of the car and I started running. "Chloe!" he yelled. I just kept running, which was not a good idea, I was in two-inch heels. I tripped, twisting my ankle.

"Shit!" I yelled, holding my ankle. I started to shiver, the rain was having an effect.

"Chloe! Chloe are you okay?"

"Go away Lex!" This guy never gave up did he?

"But-"

"Go away!" I cut him off. "I don't want your help!" He drew back, looking hurt. I had to look away, it was too much to think that I'd hurt him. I heard him walk off. By now I was shaking uncontrollably, I was so cold. I heard his car drive up, he got out.

"I'm not going to leave you Chloe. I can't." His voice sounded like he was close to crying. He picked me up and I was too weak to fight. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head in his warm chest. He set me inside his car, and shut the door.

"Lex..." I moaned, as he shut his door.

"Shh, just rest Chloe," he said, stroking my hair. "Just rest." By now I was too weak to move, I sighed, his touch was so soothing. My eyes closed slowly, I felt Lex take my hand. My head fell back against the head rest, I felt his lips on my forehead.

"Mmmmm," I groaned. I knew I was falling for him again, but now, I was too tired to care.

**Lex**

I sighed, starting my engine and flipping on the radio.

_(Train - Drops of Jupiter)_

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere_

_With drops of jupiter in her hair, hey, hey_

_She acts like summer and walks like rain_

_Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey_

_Since the return from her stay on the moon_

_She listens like spring and she talks like june, hey, hey_

She's amazing.

_Tell me did you sail across the sun_

_Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded_

_And that heaven is over rated _

You're heaven.

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star_

_One without a permanent scar_

_And did you miss me while you were looking at yourself out there_

Did you miss me Chloe?

_Now that she's back from that soul vacation_

_Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey_

_She checks out mozart while she does tae-bo_

_Reminds me that there's time to grow, hey, hey_

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere_

_I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' jane_

_Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land_

_Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet_

_Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day_

_And head back to the milky way_

_And tell me, did venus blow your mind_

_Was it everything you wanted to find_

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there_

Were you happy without me?

_Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken_

_Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong_

_Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone_

_Conversation_

_The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me_

Coffee and me. Would you be happy then?

_Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet_

_Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day_

_And head back toward the milky way_

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star_

_One without a permanent scar_

_And did you miss me while you were looking at yourself out the_

Did you miss me Chloe? Miss me as much as I missed you? Ah! Stupid song! I want to forget about her! I flipped it to CD, but I forgot what CD I had in.

_(Usher - You Got It Bad)_

_when you feel it in your body,that you found somebody who  
makes you change your ways, like hanging with your crew  
said you act like you're ready, but you don't really know,  
and everything in your past you wanna let it go_

I've tried to forget about my past. __

i've been there, done it, humped around  
after all that, this is what i've found  
nobody wants to be alone  
if you're touched by the words in this song, then maybe

I don't want to be alone, but I have to. __

you got it you got it bad  
when you're on the phone, hang up and you call right back  
you got it you got it bad  
if you miss a day without your friend your whole life's off track  
Know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
you don't wanna have fun, 'cause all you think about  
you got it bad when you're out with someone  
but you keep on thinking bout somebody else  
you got it bad  


I don't! I'm over her! Aren't I?

_  
when you say that you love em, and you really know  
everything that used to matter don't matter no more  
like my money, all my cars  
(you can have it all )  
flowers, cards and candy  
(i do it just cause I)  
said i'm fortunate, to have you girl  
want you to know, i really adore you_

all y'all people who knows what's goin on  
look at your mate and help me sing my song  
tell her i'm your man, you're my girl  
i'm gonna tell it to the whole wide world  
ladies say i'm your girl, you're my man  
promise to love you the best i can

I know I could love you Chloe. I could love you like you've never been loved before. __

see i've been there, done it, humped around  
after all that, this is what i've found  
everyone of y'all are juss like me  
it's too bad that you can't see  
that you got it bad

I know how I feel! __

you got it you got it bad  
when you're on the phone, hang up then you call right back  
you got it you got it bad  
if you miss a day without your friend your whole life's off track  
you got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
you don't wanna have fun, it's all you think about  
you got it bad when you're out with someone  
but you keep on thinking about somebody else  
you got it bad 

I do have it bad, worse than ever before. Wait a second, that was Chloe's car. I looked ahead and saw her walking, walking in the rain? Is she crazy? She turned towards me and stuck out her thumb, I stopped and rolled down my window?

"Chloe?" She saw it was me and stalked off. "Chloe wait! At least let me give you a ride!" I got out of the car, she couldn't walk all the way to Metropolis! "Chloe!" She ran and I ran after her, then I saw her fall, oh shit!

"Shit!" she screamed to the skies. I ran to her, she was shivering.

"Chloe! Chloe are you okay?"

"Go away Lex!"

"But-"

"Go away! I don't want your help!" I drew back, standing up. That hurt, that hurt a lot. I slowly walked back to my car and drove it up closer to her. No way was I going to leave her there.

"I'm not going to leave you Chloe. I can't." My voice almost cracked on that last part. I just couldn't leave her. My heart wouldn't let me. I picked her up and held her close, she was so cold. Her arms rose up to encircle my neck. I set her in my car and shut the door.

"Lex..." she moaned.

"Shh, just rest Chloe," I said, getting in the car. I stroked her head, letting myself run my fingers through her hair. "Just rest." She sighed, I took her hand and held it tightly, trying to give her strength. I brushed my lips across her forehead, I wanted so bad to make her better.

"Mmmmm," she moaned. I stepped on the gas, never letting go of her hand, we had to get to Metropolis!

_**well guys thats it! i have more! if you want more review! and as a special treat bcuz i took so fricken long updating...here's a preview of Attraction!**_

**Attraction-Ch.2**

**Chloe**

"Do you want to go somewhere? We could take the porsche." He had a porsche, nice, but I wasn't going to.

"Maybe some other time."

"Then that's progress." I walked towards him.

"I was just being polite."

"Polite's a start."

"Okay I was just trying to get rid of you." He stepped closer, so close I could feel his breath on my face.

"Kiss me good night and I'll leave," he said softly, smirking.

**Lex**

"Do you want to go somewhere? We could take the porsche." I hoped and prayed she would say yes.

"Maybe some other time."

"Then that's progress." She started walking towards me.

"I was just being polite."

"Polite's a start."

"Okay I was just trying to get rid of you." I smirked, this part of her was what had me hooked. I stepped closer, looking slightly down at her.

"Kiss me good night and I'll leave." For a second we just stood there, I almost kissed her myself, but I knew she had to be the one to do it.

_**well thats it! REVIEW!**_


	10. In Your Arms

_**hey guys, you know, I'm breaking my own rule, I only got 2 reviews but I'm posting anyway, sry I hope you guys havent given up on me**_

**IluvSmallvilleDBZSailormoon:**hey thanks, at least you reviewed, and here's another chap, as for Attraction, well I'm done with 9 chaps now…….

**Eviv**: glad you liked it, hope you like this chap too!

**Ch. 10 In Your Arms**

**Lex**

We arrived at my Metropolis penthouse, I didn't know where Chloe lived. She still hadn't woken up, my stomach was in knots, I was so worried. I carried her to the elevator, not even allowing myself to enjoy the feel of her in my arms.

"Lex?"

"Chloe?" I looked at her with all the love in the world. She looked so pale.

"Looks like you finally got your wish, I'm back in your arms again." She smiled wryly, and I could see all the pain in her face, and this pain wasn't physical sickness, her heart was broken. I gave her a weak smile in return. Then her eyes closed again and her head fell back. She was unconscious again. The elevator arrived at our stop, I got out and set her down on my bed. I had to get her out of those wet clothes. I paused, my hands hovering.

"Chloe, Chloe I don't mean to...to..." I stopped, I couldn't do this. It would be like violating her privacy, and I couldn't do it. _Come on Luthor, you've undressed women you met only hours before, what's wrong with what you're doing now? _I put that life behind me a long time ago, Chloe's too important. I grabbed the phone and rang for the maid.

**Chloe**

I woke up slightly, I'd never felt so weak in my entire life. I looked up and saw Lex. I felt the warmth of his arms around me.

"Lex?" Wow, I even sounded weak.

"Chloe?" His eyes were shining with love. I couldn't let myself give into him, not again.

"Looks like you finally got your wish, I'm back in your arms again." I half smiled, it was so stupid that this was how I got to feel his strong arms again. I couldn't stay awake any longer, I just had to sleep. I felt my eyes closed and I drifted back to unconsciousness.

**Lex**

I sat there, next to Chloe, watching her sleep. The maid had come and dressed Chloe in dry clothes. I'd covered her in blankets, trying to get her warm. I put my hand on her forehead, she was burning up! I ran and got a cold wash cloth, placing it on her forehead, I sat back down. I grabbed her hand.

"Come on Chloe, you have to get better, you just have to."

I sat there for a long time, all through the night and into the next day. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, all I could do was sit there and pray that she would get better. Then she opened her eyes.

"Lex?"

"Chloe! How do you feel?"

"Perfectly fine!" She tried to sit up but fell back down. "Okay not so good." I smiled, this was the Chloe I knew.

"You need to drink something." I got up and got her water. I made her drink it all, then she started to fall back asleep. I started to get up, to get myself something to eat, satisfied that she was getting better.

"Lex," she said weakly, grabbing my hand. I turned back, holding her hand in both of mine.

"What is it Chloe?" She was almost asleep, barely conscious.

"Don't leave Lex, stay with me." She didn't have to ask me twice. I slipped underneath the covers with her, she automatically curled up against my chest. I put my chin on top of her head and hugged her to me. I stayed awake for a minute or two, savoring this moment of peace. This moment with Chloe, this moment that I might never have again. In her weakened state she still loved me. But once she regained her strength, she would leave, leave and maybe never come back. I pulled back slightly, looking into her face, she looked so peaceful. Just lying there sleeping, she looked happy. Knowing I might never have this chance again, I gently kissed her lips. Barely brushing my lips against hers, then I pulled back, kissing her forehead, I relaxed. Finally, with Chloe in my arms again, I could sleep.

**Chloe**

I could barely move, I slowly opened my eyes. I was in a room, on a bed, covered by blankets, with a wet wash cloth on my forehead. And Lex was sitting in a chair next to the bed, holding my hand.

"Lex?"

"Chloe! How do you feel?"

"Perfectly fine!" I definitely wasn't going to let him now how weak I felt. I tried to sit up but immediately my head started pounding, I laid back down fast. "Okay not so good."

"You need to drink something." He was acting like a worried mother hen, it was kind of sweet. He brought back water and made me drink the whole bottle. I felt my eyes start to close again, through my eyelashes I saw him start to leave.

"Lex," I whispered, reaching out to take his hand. He turned back to me, looking worried.

"What is it Chloe?" I was almost asleep, I had no idea why I had done that. It had just been a reaction.

"Don't leave Lex, stay with me." Where did that come from? I was supposed to be pushing him away, not welcoming him back into my life. But he was just so sweet and caring, I couldn't watch him just leave. _You're not thinking straight Chloe! _That's probably true, but right now I'm just too tired to care. My eyes closed of their own accord. I felt Lex climb into bed next to me, he wrapped his arms around me and I inched closer to him, resting my head on his warm chest. I felt his lips brush across mine, chills raced up and down my spine. Despite everything, he still affected me like this. He pressed his lips to my forehead and hugged me close. I completely gave in to his touch and let sleep take me.

**Lex**

I woke up slowly, opening my eyes. Chloe looked like an angel, so peaceful. I didn't want to move, but I had to, I got up, trying not to wake her up. I went out to the kitchen and made myself some hot chocolate. I sat there for a long time, just sipping my hot chocolate, and listening to the radio.

_(Emerson Drive - It's All About You)_

_I told you when I met you I'd do anything it took to get you_

_Bet you never thought I'd ever take it this far_

_I work two jobs, but that's alright, made up your mind to dedicate_

_My whole life to your life, baby, your a superstar_

And God knows, everybody knows you should be.

_It's all about you_

_Everything that I do_

_It's all about you_

_My mission in life_

_My purpose on earth_

_To make sure you get all the love you deserve_

_It's all about you_

Ever since the day I met you, all I could think about was you. Everything is about you.

_I buy a dozen roses, box of chocolates, get you tickets to the opera_

_Pavarotti and the monster truck show_

_I'll take you on a carribean cruise, buy you hundred pairs of new shoes_

_Dress you up in diamonds, pearls and all that stuff_

I'll do all that and more, I'd do anything for you Chloe.

_It's all about you_

_Everything that I do_

_It's all about you_

_My mission in life_

_My purpose on earth_

_To make sure you get all the love you deserve_

_It's all about you_

My whole life is about you.

_Do what you gotta do, don't worry 'bout me_

_As long as I got you, that's all I need_

_Aint no-one, nowhere, no-how, no way, no man_

_Gonna work harder for you any day, baby, every day_

All I want, all I need, is you.

_It's all about you_

_Everything that I do_

_It's all about you_

_My mission in life_

_My purpose on earth_

_To make sure you get all the love you deserve_

_It's all about you_

_It's all about you_

You deserve so much more than me Chloe, much more. But I'll do everything I can to make you happy.

I sighed and turned off the radio.

"Did you have fun taking off my clothes?" said an enraged voice from behind me. I got up and slowly turned around. There was Chloe, hands on her hips, glaring daggers at me. She was wearing my T-shirt like a dress, and it was almost too short. I had to drag my eyes away from her fantastic legs, back to her amazing eyes.

"I didn't Chloe, the maid did. Your clothes were soaked, you needed to get out of them."

"Yeah right Luthor! As if I'm going to believe you didn't exploit the fact that I was unconscious and incapable of retaliating!" I put my hands in my pockets and slowly walked closer to her. She backed off until she hit the wall, crossing her arms. I stopped about 6 inches from her.

"Chloe, I didn't do anything." She opened her mouth to speak and I immediately withdrew my hand from my pocket, closing her mouth with one finger. "I was worried Chloe, you scared me to death. I don't know what I would do without you. I would never do that to you Chloe, you're way to important to be treated like some hooker off the street." She uncrossed her arms, preparing to shove me away. I grabbed her hands, interlacing my fingers with hers. I lifted them to head height and pressed them back against the wall. Moving closer, I pressed my body to hers, trapping her against the wall. "You're not getting away that easily Sullivan." I looked into her eyes, desperately seeking out the love that I needed so much. It was there, I saw it, she couldn't hide it from me.

"Lex don't you dare!" she breathed out, but her eyes begged me not to listen. Her eyes told me she needed this as much as I did.

"Chloe...I need you," I whispered softly. "Tell me you need me Chloe, please..."

"Lex, I...I need you." That was all I needed, I closed the space between her lips and mine. Kissing her for all I was worth, and she kissed me back, pressing just as hard as I was. I trailed my lips down the side of her neck and her head fell back in pleasure. I still had her pinned against the wall, my body tight against hers. I pressed harder, transferring my lips back to hers. Then suddenly, with an enourmous amount of force, she shoved me off her. I stumbled back a few feet, my mouth hanging open, my lips still burning from the taste of hers.

"You think a kiss will just make everything better? You think you can take away all the hurt, all the pain you caused me!"

"No, Chloe-" she cut me off.

"No Lex! Just shut up and listen for once! You hurt me Lex, you broke my heart!" Her eyes started to fill up with tears.

"Chloe..." I walked up, tried to put my arms around her, tried to comfort her.

"No Lex! Don't touch me! Don't touch me ever again!" She shoved me to the floor, and ran for the door out, but it was locked, so she ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. I just sat there, listening to her cry. I put my head in my hands and silent tears rolled down my cheeks. Why are you doing this Chloe?

**Lucas**

I watched the moniter, saw the whole thing. They were kissing, I could see the desperate love they had for each other. Suddenly I had a great idea. The whole penthouse could be controlled from here. The locks, the lights, the water, everything. I called Clark and Lois.

"Clark, you and Lois better get over to the penthouse pronto! I just had a major idea, forget the blind date, just get over here now!" I hung up, and turned my attention back to the moniter. Chloe was screaming at him, "You think a kiss will just make everything better? You think you can take away all the hurt, all the pain you caused me!" I punched a few buttons and locked the only door out of the penthouse. They were spending more time together wether they liked it or not.

**Chloe**

I opened my eyes slowly. I was in Lex's bed! But he was gone. I got up slowly, but I felt fine. Then I realized, my clothes were gone. I was wearing Lex's T-shirt! It was shorter than any dress I'd ever worn, almost too short. How dare he take off my clothes! Who the hell does he think he is! I stormed out of the room.

"Did you have fun taking off my clothes?" I said harshly. I put my hands on my hips, and glared at him. He turned slowly towards me, first his eyes were on my face, then they slowly drifted down to my bare legs. He did however bring his eyes back to mine, and that had to take some amount of courage.

"I didn't Chloe, the maid did. Your clothes were soaked, you needed to get out of them." He expected me to believe that!

"Yeah right Luthor! As if I'm going to believe you didn't exploit the fact that I was unconscious and incapable of retaliating!" He put his hands in his pocket and tilted his head slightly to one side, as if trying to decide what he was going to do. He started walking towards me. No, no! Not again! He thought he was going to kiss me and make everything better! Not a chance! I backed up fast, but I hit a wall. I crossed my arms, hoping that would tell him I would kill him if he touched me again.

"Chloe, I didn't do anything," he whispered forcefully. I opened my mouth to kill his argument. But he brought his finger to my lips, effectively silencing me. The sensation from his touch was unbearable. I tried to stay angry, I couldn't let this happen again! "I was worried Chloe, you scared me to death. I don't know what I would do without you. I would never do that to you Chloe, you're way to important to be treated like some hooker off the street." He was worried? _No Chloe! Don't listen to him! He's lying! _You're right! I was halfway through the motions of pushing him off me when he grabbed my hands. Interlacing his fingers with mine, he lifted them up next to my head and pushed them back up against the wall. Then as if that wasn't enough, he came uncomfortably close. Entering my space, he pressed his body against mine, sandwiching me between him and the wall. Thoughts raced through my head and were gone before I even knew what they were. "You're not getting away that easily Sullivan," he whispered softly. One thought rose to the surface, rose above the others. One thought, one feeling that I'd been trying to hide, trying to get rid of. But it wouldn't go away! Wouldn't leave me alone! I loved him, I loved him with all my heart and it just wouldn't go away.

"Lex don't you dare!" My heart pounded in my ears, my breath quickened. He couldn't do this to me, not again! But I wanted this, I needed this so bad.

"Chloe...I need you," he said. I felt his breath on my face. "Tell me you need me Chloe, please..." I looked up into his eyes, those blue-gray eyes that had always made me weak. They were going to work again! Love shone through his eyes, love that I desperately needed.

"Lex, I..." I couldn't do this, shouldn't do this. His eyes begged me, I looked away, he pressed against me harder. I had to give in, I couldn't hold up any longer. "...I need you." As soon as those words left my lips, I regretted it. But he was already kissing me and I couldn't think straight. I kissed him back, I needed this love, needed it so desperately that it hurt. His lips moved slowly from my mouth to my neck, my head hit the wall. I moaned in pleasure, I couldn't escape his touch, he had me trapped against the wall. And it felt so great, felt so right. He brought his lips back to mine, I kissed him for a second longer, enjoying this for one moment longer. Then I shoved him off me, he wouldn't win me over again! My skin still burned from his touch.

"You think a kiss will just make everything better? You think you can take away all the hurt, all the pain you caused me!" I was so angry I was seeing red!

"No, Chloe-" he wasn't gonna talk his way out of this one!

"No Lex! Just shut up and listen for once! You hurt me Lex, you broke my heart!" I was going to cry, I was hurt worse than ever before. All the pain from everything was just building up!

"Chloe..." He tried to hug me, tried to comfort me. Not this time!

"No Lex! Don't touch me! Don't touch me ever again!" I shoved him to the floor and ran to the door. Stupid thing was locked! I ran to the bathroom and locked the door. I sank to the floor, heart break overcoming me. I put my head in my hands and cried. Cried for the longest time. Silent tears continued to run down my face. Why Lex? Why?

_**so guys, how is it gonna be this time? am I gonna get 5 reviews or not? since I didn't get 5 reviews and I still posted, I found a way to punish you, no preview for Attraction this week! lol please review!**_


	11. Three Songs

_**Well i'm breaking my own rule AGAIN, and posting without 5 reviews. Where are you ppl? Well anyhow, i'm posting, so enjoy and REVIEW! **_

**EternalStargater:thanks for reading and reviewing! Glad you liked it! And i love love love stargate by the way! Enjoy the update!**

**ptime:thanks, i hope you like this chapter!**

**Eviv:hey i cant promise chloe wont push lex away anymore, i cant even promise a happy ending! You'll just have to read and find out!**

**TheAllToucheMs.Harley:lol don't worry about it, i'm glad you like my story, but make sure to review so i can get 5! lol, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i wish i owned it, i really do, but sadly, i dont, except of course the plot ideas! So if you steal those_ I_ will sue and get all_ your_ money and then buy smallville so i wont have to write these stupid disclaimers anymore! **

**Ch. 11 Three Songs**

**Clark**

Me, Lois, and Lucas were cramped into the tiny security office. We were intently watching the screens, Lex sitting looking completely defeated and Chloe crying her heart out.

"Okay," said Lois, "we need to get Lex out of the living room so we can go in and decorate it." I glanced over at her, admiring her profile. This office was really small and we were standing next to each other, looking over Lucas' shoulders. Her hip was touching my leg and heat was radiating from that point of contact. As I continued staring at her, she caught me. She looked at me and raised her eyebrows questioningly. I just shook my head and turned away, positive that I was blushing.

"Okay, let's make the phone ring," said Lucas. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed. Lex heard the phone ring and got up to answer it in the bedroom. We locked him in and got to work.

**Lex **

My mind had gone blank, overloaded with emotions I suppose. I couldn't think, couldn't talk, couldn't move. Then I heard the phone ring, years of practice forced me to follow basic motions to get up and answer it. I walked slowly to the bedroom and picked it up.

"Hello?" No answer, then whoever it was, hung up. In a sudden burst of anger I threw the telephone against the wall. It shattered with a loud bang. I sank to the floor and leaned against the bed.

"Lex?" said a quiet voice. My eyes opened wide and I shot to my feet.

"Chloe!" Her eyes were red from crying, I instinctively took a step towards her and she backed up. I took a hint and stayed where I was.

"Who was it?"

"Nobody."

"Lying again Lex?" she sighed.

"No! Chloe I'm not lying, it was nobody, they hung up!"

"Okay, okay I believe you." I sighed and sat back down, my legs couldn't hold me up any more. I stared at the floor for who knows how long. I couldn't force myself to look at Chloe, I knew she was right. I couldn't expect a kiss to fix everything. But how was I supposed to fix things? I loved her so much, couldn't she see that?

**Chloe**

Lex how could you do that to me? _Well why do you keep giving in to him? _Because- Then my thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang. It sounded like it came from the bedroom. I got up slowly, and wiped my eyes quickly, hoping all the tears were gone. I slowly opened the door and peaked out. Lex was sitting on the floor, leaning against the opposite side of the bed. It didn't look like he'd heard me, the phone was in pieces next to the wall. Well I found out what had made the noise. I took a deep breath, preparing to speak.

"Lex?" My voice sounded way too weak for my liking. Lex jumped to his feet and spun to face me.

"Chloe!" He saw my face and I could read the concern in his eyes, he took a step towards me. I couldn't let him touch me again, I stepped back, preparing to make a run for the bathroom. He didn't make any further advances so I stayed where I was.

"Who was it?"

"Nobody."

"Lying again Lex?" I sighed, why did he always have to lie?

"No! Chloe I'm not lying, it was nobody, they hung up!" He sounded desperate to make me believe him.

"Okay, okay I believe you." He backed up and slid down the wall. I did likewise, sliding down the opposite wall, facing him. But I couldn't meet his eyes, I just stared at the floor. _So Chloe? Why'd you do it? Why'd you let him kiss you? _Because he had me pinned! I couldn't get away! _Bull crap! You needed that kiss...admit it...you need Lex. _No! I don't! I can't! _You love him! _I can't love him! Not still!

**Lex**

I woke up with a start, oh shit! I just fell asleep on Chloe! I looked over but she wasn't there. Instead there was a change of clothes on the bed. Dress slacks and a lavender shirt. Okay then, this is odd. I looked harder and saw a note.

_Lex, change into this and go to the living room. _

_Lucas_

This was now beyond odd, but I changed and walked out into the living room. Chloe was sitting there, on the couch. She was drinking a glass of wine. The lights were down low and there were roses everywhere. Red roses just covered everything, the petals were on the floor, the flowers were on the tables. Candles took up every space that the roses left free. It was like something out of a movie.

"Chloe?" She turned around and stood, nervously fiddling with her wine glass. Wow. Her dress was as red as the roses. Folds of fabric hung down low in the front and, as she turned to put her glass on the table, I saw that the back was low as well. She walked slowly around the couch but was careful to stay at least five feet away from me. Her dress hung to the floor, a slit up the left side to her mid-thigh. She had roses in her hair, it hung down in loose curls past her shoulders. Her lips were bright red and her eyes were done with black mascara and eye-shadow. Just like at the dance. I swallowed.

"Lex? Did you do all this?"

"No, I have no idea who did."

"I do." I raised my eye-brow. "Clark and Lois and-"

"And Lucas! I'm going to kill them!" Then suddenly music turned on. I looked toward the stereo and saw a sign.

_**You dance to three songs and we'll let you go. **_

I pointed at the sign and then offered my hand. She sighed but appeared to swallow her emotions, and took my hand. For the second time she interlaced her fingers behind my neck and I placed my hands on her waist. But we were looking everywhere except at each other. I couldn't face her after all the stupid things I had done.

**Chloe**

I opened my eyes slowly, crap I wasn't supposed to fall asleep. I got up and went back to the bathroom, forcing myself to not even glance at Lex. In the bathroom there was a beautiful red dress, make-up, a curling iron, and a note.

_Put on the dress, make yourself drop dead gorgeous, and go get your man! _

_Lois_

I smiled, that was Lois for sure. But the dress was too expensive for her to buy. Then suddenly it all clicked. Lois and Lucas were working together, and who else but Clark Kent would have thought up something like this. I laughed and decided to go along with it.

About a half-hour later I went out to the living room. Oh wow. There were roses and candles everywhere. It was the most romantic thing I've ever seen. I poured myself a glass of wine and sat on the couch, waiting. I didn't have to wait long.

"Chloe?" I slowly rose and turned around. Lex was there, dressed up like I was. His posture perfect as always, his manner casual and comfortable.

"Lex? Did you do all this?" I had to see if he would lie and take credit.

"No, I have no idea who did." Well you get one point Luthor, but that still leaves you about eighty points behind.

"I do." He raised his eye-brow. "Clark and Lois and-"

"And Lucas! I'm going to kill them!" Then music turned on, he pointed to the stereo.

_**You dance to three songs and we'll let you go. **_

He offered me his hand and I swallowed all my emotions, all my fear, and I took it. Then we were in each other's arms just like at the dance. I didn't look at him, couldn't bear to face all the heartbreak he had caused me.

_**So did you like it? Let me know and REVIEW! Once again because you didn't you don't get a preview for Attraction! But i hope all you clois lovers like that tiny bit of clois i slipped in there! One more reminder...REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**_


	12. If You're Not the One

_**hey guys whats up? where the heck are all you ppl? I havent gotten nearly as many reviews as I usually did. maybe I'm losing my touch…….hmm…who knows? thanks to all the ppl who did review!**_

**Eviv:**you'll just have to read and see if It works out!

**bluengreenswmer94:**I just had to put the clois in there! thanks, I hope you love this chap just as much!

**Disclaimer:I so wish I owned it! sadly I don't, but if you steal my plot I will sue! sry I'm not in the best of moods today!**

**Ch.12 If You're Not The One **

**Chloe**

_(Daniel Bedingfield - If You're Not The One)_

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today_

_If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?_

_If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call_

_If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all_

Lex you give me strength but most of the time you take more than I have.

_I'll never know what the future brings _

_But I know you're here with me now_

_We'll make it through _

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

I was scared, scared that he would break my heart again. He looked into my eyes and I knew he saw right through me. He had always been able to see straight through all my defenses.

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

"Chloe. There's a part of me that knows I was made to be yours." I didn't know what to say, somewhere deep inside my heart I still loved Lex. But I didn't know if I could bear to live with all my heartbreak.

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?_

_If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?_

_If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?_

_If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

This was crazy, just being this close to him was enough to make my body temperature rise.

_I don't know why you're so far away _

_But I know that this much is true_

_We'll make it through _

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

_And I wish that you could be the one I die with_

_And I pray in you're the one I build my home with_

_I hope I love you all my life_

"Chloe I will love you all of my life." My gaze shot to his eyes and I felt tears spring to my eyes. How could he say that? How could he love me after everything he's done to me? I looked away but not before another thought came to my mind. How could he still love me after all the things I'd done to him?

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

I leaned into his arms unknowingly, I didn't mean for it to happen. He had always been the one I'd drawn strength from, his arms were always the first ones I'd run to, the first one's I'd fall into.

'_Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away_

_And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today_

'_Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right_

_And though I can't be with you tonight_

_You know my heart is by your side_

Why did he still affect me this way? How could my heart still belong to him?

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am_

_Is there any way that I could stay in your arms_

"Chloe I don't understand anything, all I know is I love you. My heart tells me that I was made for you, and I need you Chloe," he softly whispered. His breath tickled my ear, making me shiver. How had he done this to me? He had taken my heart and broken it into a million pieces. And somehow I'd never gotten those pieces back from him. He still had the shattered pieces of what was left of my heart.

**Lex**

_(Daniel Bedingfield - If You're Not The One)_

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?_

My soul is glad that you're here, but it's being torn apart because you're hurt, and it's my fault.

_If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?_

I feel like my hand is made for yours, and yours is made for mine.

_If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call_

Why do you keep coming back to me even after all the pain I caused you?

_If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all_

Without you I would collapse under the stress of everything.

_I'll never know what the future brings _

_But I know you're here with me now_

_We'll make it through _

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

I looked at Chloe, she was scared, but trying to hide it. She knew I could see through her and that's what was scaring her the most.

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

"Chloe," I said, she looked up at me. "There's a part of me that knows I was made to be yours." She didn't say a word, but I knew she had heard me. And I knew that I was telling the truth.

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?_

_If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?_

_If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?_

_If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

That was true, I had imagined what it would be like to marry Chloe for forever. I couldn't get her name out my head, she was the only girl I'd ever cried about.

_I don't know why you're so far away _

_But I know that this much is true_

_We'll make it through _

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

_And I wish that you could be the one I die with_

_And I pray in you're the one I build my home with_

_I hope I love you all my life_

"Chloe I will love you all of my life." She looked up at me and I saw tears in her eyes. She looked away and I never saw them fall.

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

Please Chloe, I need your sheltering embrace.

'_Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away_

I miss you so much Chloe. I've never felt this way before.

_And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today_

I need you to give me strength Chloe. I couldn't take my eyes off her, she was so beautiful. She took my breath away and it was all I could do not to pull her close and never let go.

'_Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right_

Say what you want, loving you is all I know how to do, it's all I can do.

_And though I can't be with you tonight_

_You know my heart is by your side_

And it always will be.

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am_

_Is there any way that I could stay in your arms_

"Chloe I don't understand anything, all I know is I love you. My heart tells me that I was made for you, and I need you Chloe," I whispered softly into her ear. I couldn't see her face, couldn't read her eyes, but her body tensed. I knew that this was effecting her as much as me. As the song ended and another began, I just held her close and prayed everything would turn out right. That, somewhere in her heart, she could find the strength to forgive me.

_**so wut'd you think? hope you liked it. now I'm gonna say it once more and I hope you all listen this time…..REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_


	13. Listen to Your Heart

_**hey guys, miss me? sry I've been gone, my life just really sucks right now. but don't mind me, cuz I wrote this when things were at least half good. so it wont be completely depressing, I promise. **_

**Eviv:**thanks, glad you liked it!

**IluvSmallvilleDBZSailormoon:**oh bummer. sry there aren't any hotties, lol. I hope this chap cheers you up!

**Kit Merlot:**lol I continued it, hope you continue to like it!

**Disclaimer:come on guys, you know I don't own it, duh. **

_**Listen To Your Heart**_

**Chloe **

_(DHT - Listen To Your Heart)_

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile _

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah _

_you've built a love but that love falls apart _

_your little piece of heaven turns too dark _

I looked up at Lex and searched his eyes. How could he love me still?

_listen to your heart _

_when he's calling for you _

_listen to your heart _

_there's nothing else you can do _

_I don't know where you're going _

_and I don?t know why _

_but listen to your heart _

_before you tell him goodbye _

I've tried to listen to my heart, but I don't know what it's telling me and so far all my choices have just led to more heartbreak. I told him good-bye a long time ago.

_sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile _

_the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah _

_they're swept away and nothing is what is seems _

_the feeling of belonging to your dreams _

Nothing is ever what it seems, it seems like everyone is lying to me, like everyone is out to get me. But then there's Lex, and he is never anything like he seems. I never know what he's going to do, how he's going to react.

_listen to your heart _

_when he's calling for you _

_listen to your heart _

_there's nothing else you can do _

_I don't know where you're going _

_and I don't know why _

_but listen to your heart _

_before you tell him goodbye _

I knew I had to say something, I just couldn't stay silent.

"Lex, I don't know what to do. I've tried to listen to my heart but so far it's always been wrong." I choked on the last word, the tears were coming back. I couldn't cry now, not in front of him. He moved his hands from my waist to my either side of my face. He forced me to look him straight in the eye.

_and there are voices_

_that want to be heard_

_so much to mention_

_but you cant find the words_

_the scent of magic_

_the beauty thats been_

_when love was wilder than its ever been_

His hands felt so great, warm, strong, and caring.

"Chloe, whatever you choose, you need to know that I'll always be here for you." The tears started to fall, I just couldn't stop them. So much emotion was building up inside me. I pushed him away and ran to the door. I put my hand on the knob, but somehow I couldn't turn it.

_listen to your heart _

I couldn't stand to leave him again.

_when he's calling for you _

"Chloe wait!" he called.

_listen to your heart _

He put his hand on my shoulder and I turned toward him.

_there's nothing else you can do _

I have to get out of here.

_I don't know where you're going _

I don't know where I would go either.

_and I don't know why _

I'm going because I'm scared, afraid he's going to hurt me again.

_but listen to your heart _

I forced myself to meet his eyes.

_before you tell him goodbye _

I opened my mouth to speak and then closed it again.

_listen to your heart mm-mmm_

Just standing there, staring into his eyes, I was frozen.

_I don't know where you're going _

Where would I go without him?

_and I don't know why _

His eyes were begging me to stay, begging me to give him another chance.

_but listen to your heart _

I opened my mouth to tell him good-bye.

_before you tell him goodbye _

But I couldn't say it, I couldn't leave him. So I took my hand off the doorknob, I reached out and took his hand. I smiled up at him and he smiled back at me. He led me back to the middle of the room to finish our last dance. Lois you sure know how to pick the songs. I danced and just thought about my decision. What did I get myself into?

**Lex**

_(DHT - Listen To Your Heart)_

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile _

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah _

_you've built a love but that love falls apart _

_your little piece of heaven turns too dark _

My little piece of heaven is you, Chloe.

_listen to your heart _

_when he's calling for you _

_listen to your heart _

_there's nothing else you can do _

_I don't know where you're going _

_and I don?t know why _

_but listen to your heart _

_before you tell him goodbye _

I silently thanked Lois for her choice in songs, I knew she had picked this song for a reason.

_sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile _

_the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah _

_they're swept away and nothing is what is seems _

_the feeling of belonging to your dreams _

Chloe is never what she seems, I never know what she's going to do. It's crazy because I should know her better than that.

_listen to your heart _

_when he's calling for you _

_listen to your heart _

_there's nothing else you can do _

_I don't know where you're going _

_and I don't know why _

_but listen to your heart _

_before you tell him goodbye _

"Lex, I don't know what to do. I've tried to listen to my heart but so far it's always been wrong." She sounded so scared, so unlike herself. I put my hands on either side of her face, forcing her to meet my eyes.

_and there are voices_

_that want to be heard_

_so much to mention_

_but you cant find the words_

_the scent of magic_

_the beauty thats been_

_when love was wilder than its ever been_

"Chloe, whatever you choose, you need to know that I'll always be here for you." I spoke softly but forcefully, but somehow it was a mistake. Tears filled her eyes and she ran for the door.

_listen to your heart _

She couldn't be leaving again.

_when he's calling for you _

"Chloe wait!" I called in desperation, she was tearing me apart.

_listen to your heart _

I put my hand on her shoulder, unwilling to let her go so easily.

_there's nothing else you can do _

With my eyes, I begged her to stay.

_I don't know where you're going _

Chloe I don't know where you're going but I would find you, I would follow you to the ends of the Earth.

_and I don't know why _

Why are you leaving Chloe?

_but listen to your heart _

I prayed that all that we had been through, all the memories, all the fights, the good times and the bad, this song, this moment, the desperation in my eyes, would convince her to stay.

_before you tell him goodbye _

She opened her mouth but then closed it again.

_listen to your heart mm-mmm_

She didn't move and neither did I.

_I don't know where you're going _

Stay with me Chloe, we can work this out.

_and I don't know why _

Please Chloe, give me one more chance, I promise I won't blow it again.

_but listen to your heart _

She opened her mouth and I flinched slightly, she was going to leave, going to say good-bye.

_before you tell him goodbye _

She appeared to be fighting with herself, and somehow she stayed. She turned and smiled at me, taking my hand. I smiled back at her and pulled her to the center of the room. One more song to go, please let her stay.

_**okay now people. I only got three reviews, please, I'm begging you, just review. I really need it right now………**_


	14. Start Over

_**okay ppls, I realize its been forever since I updated, I'm sry. but u ppl havent reviewed….i think I've lost u…but if you come back, the story is almost done! and thank you to Eviv, the one person who reviewed!**_

**Chloe**

I listened to the song...then my head dropped. It was Jesse McCartney singing Why Don't You Kiss Her? That has got to be Clark, he's the only one who knew. I vowed to get him back for this, he would pay. I lifted my head and pulled out of Lex's embrace, I knew he remembered too.

I went to the stereo and turned it off. Turning back to Lex, I saw the look of confusion on his face. Too bad for him, he should know. He had never actually told me his reason for leaving the hospital.

"Tell me Lex." I stared at him hard and I saw a look of recognition in his eyes.

"Chloe...I just can't."

"Lex." He had to tell me, he just had to.

"Chloe, I've done all I can to forget about that. I don't want to remember what it was like to...to.." He broke off and turned his head. I walked up to him, and with my hand, I turned his head to face me. He put his hand on mine, and leaned into my touch, closing his eyes. Slowly, a single tear fell from his eye. I wiped it away with my other hand.

"Lex," I said softly. He looked at me, opening his eyes. I saw the pain there, the hurt. "Lex what happened? Why are you acting like this? I'm fine, all I have is a scar. It wasn't your fault-"

"No!" he said forcefully, taking my head in his hands. He was an inch from my face, I saw all the anger in his eyes. For the first time, I was scared, scared of this man who was now no longer the Lex I knew. The grip he had on my head was punishing, painful.

"Lex, Lex your hurting me!" I said, a note of panic entering my voice. As he heard me his eyes lost their anger. He let go of me, and I looked at him, I saw the fear, he was scared now. I looked closer, no he was terrified, completely terrified of something. He backed away from me, looking at his own hands and then back at me.

A look of horror consumed his face. He shook his head and his eyes filled with tears. I didn't understand, what had happened? As far as I knew he had never actually hurt me physically, outside of karate of course, and just now. That wasn't bad. I walked toward him reaching to hug me.

"No! Chloe don't, just stay away from me!" I didn't listen, I hugged him, he stiffened for a moment. Then his arms settled around me, hugging me gently, as if he was afraid I would break. I pulled back from him and took his hand. I tugged his hand until he followed me to the couch. He sat next to me, but wouldn't face me.

"Lex, look at me." He turned, pain still consuming his eyes. "Lex, what happened?" He just looked away. "You can tell me, I need to know. I need to understand why you are doing this." He looked me straight in the eye.

"I know who shot you," he said softly. He did? What the hell! Why hadn't he ever told me? But I couldn't be mad at him now, he needed my support, and I would give it to him.

"Go on."

"It was a hitman hired by my father's enemies. He wasn't even supposed to hit you, he was supposed to kill me." I still didn't understand why he was so terrified of hurting me.

"Lex, just now, you were terrified of hurting me, why?"

"Because it was my fault you were shot! If I hadn't been dancing with you, that never would have happened! I was at the hospital for days. I just sat and stared at you. Your face was so pale Chloe, I could see all the pain you were going through, and I knew I had caused it."

As he said this, his hand went up to my cheek and lightly ghosted over it, barely touching me.

"Then I made my decision, I was going to stay away from you, that way you would never be hurt. I went in to say good-bye, and you woke up. You said my name, and tried to move. But it hurt you too badly, you cried out in pain and I ran! I couldn't bare to see you in so much pain knowing that I had caused it! I just ran..."

His head dropped, but I slipped my fingers under his chin and lifted his eyes to meet mine.

"Lex it wasn't your fault. I have never blamed you, only thought that you left me when I needed you most."

"I would never do that Chloe!" He looked so worried I had to smile.

"It's okay, I forgive you." I paused, letting that sink in. "Lex I always forgave you for everything, you can't be mad at someone you love. I love you Lex."

He looked up at me, and I felt his breath on my face.

"Chloe, I love you too." I smiled back at him and kissed him softly on the lips. He wrapped his arms around me and mine went around his neck. He deepened the kiss slowly, then pulled me forward until we were laying down with me on top of him. I moaned softly into the kiss, I felt all my pain disappearing. I completely forgave him in that moment, and my heart mended. With every passing second we were getting closer to the point of no return.

"Lex," I whispered, even as much as I wanted this, it couldn't be now.

"Hmm?" he mumbled into my neck.

"Too far..." I said breathlessly. He immediately pulled back, "Sorry," he said. I just laughed and he smiled. As we sat up slowly, keeping our arms around each other.

"Chloe," he said.

"Hmm?" I asked, enjoying the warmth of his embrace.

"Do you think we could just start over?"

"If we did, we wouldn't be who we are now." He smiled.

"You always were the intelligent one." I laughed at that.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you would want to be my girlfriend?"

"I've dreamed of nothing else for years."

"Is that a yes?"

"That's a yes." He smiled and kissed me again.

**Lex**

The third song was starting, and this one I recognized, it was the one from the dance. Damn Clark! He was the only one who knew everything that had gone on that night! I felt Chloe pull out of my arms.

She walked to the stereo and turned it off. What was she doing?

"Tell me Lex." Tell you what Chloe? Then it hit me, that night when she had come to my house. She had wanted to know why I left the hospital. Suddenly all those feelings, those horrible memories of what exactly had happened at the hospital, rose to the surface. I had tried to bury them for so long, tried to forget.

"Chloe...I just can't." My voice broke and I looked down at the ground. My eyes began to burn, I couldn't cry in front of her!

"Lex." She was stern, she wasn't going to just let this go. But there was something else in her voice. Desperation?

"Chloe, I've done all I can to forget about that. I don't want to remember what it was like to...to.." I looked back up at her but as I trailed off, I looked down. She came up to me and put her hand on my cheek. My hand automatically rose to cover hers, I leaned into her touch, enjoying the feel of her hand on my skin. But slowly one tear escaped from my eyes, I couldn't hold all that pain in.

"Lex," she said softly. I looked up and met her eyes. "Lex what happened? Why are you acting like this? I'm fine, all I have is a scar. It wasn't your fault-"

"No!" I said suddenly, raising my voice. It was my fault! I reached up and put my hands on either side of her face. I held onto her, trying so hard to make her understand! It was my fault! It always would be, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't change that! Couldn't she see I hated myself for what had happened to her!

"Lex, Lex your hurting me!" she said, I heard fear in her voice. I slowly came down from my anger. Oh no! What had I done? I took my hands off her, backing away. Looking down at my hands, and back up at her, my eyes filled with tears. She walked towards me, I couldn't let myself hurt her again!

"No! Chloe don't, just stay away from me!" She didn't listen, she never had followed orders. She hugged me and I let myself melt into that embrace. My arms went around her but I couldn't hug to hard, I couldn't hurt her again. Taking my hand, she pulled me to the couch and we sat down. I couldn't bring myself to look her in the eyes.

"Lex, look at me. Lex, what happened? You can tell me, I need to know. I need to understand why you are doing this." I had to give her this one thing, she wanted to know. I never could refuse her.

"I know who shot you," I whispered.

"Go on."

"It was a hitman hired by my father's enemies. He wasn't even supposed to hit you, he was supposed to kill me."

"Lex, just now, you were terrified of hurting me, why?" She still didn't get it!

"Because it was my fault you were shot! If I hadn't been dancing with you, that never would have happened! I was at the hospital for days. I just sat and stared at you. Your face was so pale Chloe, I could see all the pain you were going through, and I knew I had caused it."

I wanted to stop but once I started I couldn't stop. All that emotion came back and my hand went to her face. Lightly, I brushed the back of my fingers across her cheek.

"Then I made my decision, I was going to stay away from you, that way you would never be hurt. I went in to say good-bye, and you woke up. You said my name, and tried to move. But it hurt you too badly, you cried out in pain and I ran! I couldn't bare to see you in so much pain knowing that I had caused it! I just ran..."

My head fell, I knew she would never forgive me now. But she slipped her fingers underneath my chin, lifting my eyes to meet hers.

"Lex it wasn't your fault. I have never blamed you, only thought that you left me when I needed you most."

"I would never do that Chloe!" She couldn't think that!

"It's okay, I forgive you. Lex I always forgave you for everything, you can't be mad at someone you love. I love you Lex."

I looked into her eyes, I had waited so long to hear those words from her.

"Chloe, I love you too." She smiled at me and kissed me lightly on the lips. She had finally initiated the kiss, I slowly deepened it, giving her the chance to pull back. But she didn't, so I pulled her down on top of me. I heard her moan into the kiss, feeling the vibrations on my lips.

"Lex," she whispered.

"Hmm?" I mumbled into the spot on her neck I was currently kissing.

"Too far..." she said breathlessly. I immediately pulled back, not wanting her to be mad at me again.

"Sorry," he said. She laughed and we slowly sat up, not letting go of each other.

"Chloe," I said.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we could just start over?"

"If we did, we wouldn't be who we are now." I smiled, how had this young woman learned so much wisdom?

"You always were the intelligent one." She laughed at that, God I loved her laugh.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you would want to be my girlfriend?" I swallowed hard, fearing her answer.

"I've dreamed of nothing else for years."

"Is that a yes?"

"That's a yes." I smiled at her, pulling her tight into my arms and kissing her lightly on the lips.

_**almost done………………**_


	15. Happiest Moment

_**hey guys…last chap for this story! I hope u like it! let me know what u think! thanks to the three ppl that reviewed the last chap!**_

**Two Years Later**

**Lex**

I waited at the mansion, nervously wringing my hands. I went back to the room I had specially prepared for this occasion. The wallpaper was dark red, it had a fireplace, and shelves everywhere, in various scattered places on the walls. On each shelf was one candle and two vases with one red rose in each. The floor was covered with rose petals, red and white.

In the middle of the room was a table covered with a red table cloth to match the walls. The centerpiece was a candle and two vases with one red rose in each. Crystal glasses filled with red wine for each of us, the food would be brought in later. Hidden speakers filled the room with low playing music, Rascal Flatts singing Melt and Josh Gracin singing Stay With Me.

The best part of the whole room was the chandelier. I hung from the ceiling just above the table, I had had it custom made just for this. It held fifty candles and red glass reflected the candlelight everywhere in the room.

Then I heard the doorbell, I raced to answer it.

"Chloe," I said.

"Hi Lex." She wore a red shawl that covered most of her dress. I offered her my arm and she smiled. "Well aren't you just the perfect gentleman?"

"Aren't I always?" She took my arm and laughed.

"Well I don't know, last night on the couch..." I just laughed and led her to the room. She walked in and stopped, both hands went to her mouth.

"Oh my God Lex..." I slipped off her shawl, and it was my turn to be speechless. I hung it over her chair as she walked into the room. Her dress was pure white, floor length and it flowed around her ankles as she walked. Thin straps went over her shoulders to hold the dress up. One would think a dress that plain would not be anything special. But Chloe looked like an angel, her hair was up with one white rose in it. I pulled out her chair and as she sat down, I whispered softly in her ear.

"You look like an angel Chloe..." I went and sat down. She smiled and the light from the chandelier lit up her face. And I couldn't wait.

"Chloe..." I said softly, reaching into my pocket.

"Yeah?"

"I had meant to wait until after dinner, but..." I took a deep breath. "Chloe you know I love you, and I want to be with you forever." I knelt down in front of her. "Will you marry me?" I opened up the case, revealing the diamond engagement ring I had bought her.

"Lex! Of course I'll marry you!" She flung her arms around me, and then pulled back. Happy tears filled her eyes as I slipped the ring on her finger. I kissed her lips and then hugged her again. Chloe would say this was cliche, but this was the happiest moment of my life.

**Chloe**

A limo came to pick me up at my house and I smiled. That was so Lex, he asks me over for dinner and sends a limo to pick me up. But it was sweet, the driver opened my door and I got in. All the way to Lex's house I fiddled, with my necklace, my earings, my dress, my shawl. I knew something was up. And as soon as we got to Lex's I knew something was going on.

The driver opened the door and helped me out. I thanked him and then walked to the door. Underneath my feet were white rose petals on top of a red carpet. On the sides of the carpet were candles, lighting my way in the dark.

All around me was a lattice canopy, covered with white roses and vines. It surrounded me like a tunnel, and I had to smile. Lex was the most romantic man I had ever met. I reached the door and rang the doorbell.

"Chloe," answered Lex. Wow, he looked great, dressed up in a full suit with, for once, not a lavender shirt. This shirt was red and he had a black tie to go with it.

"Hi Lex." I walked in and he offered me his arm, I smiled. "Well aren't you just the perfect gentleman?"

"Aren't I always?" Taking his arm, I laughed, that wasn't true. Last night on the couch when he was kissing me doesn't exactly count as being gentleman-like.

"Well I don't know, last night on the couch..." He laughed as he opened the door to a room I had never been in before. My hands flew up to cover my mouth as I gasped.

"Oh my God Lex..." I trailed off not knowing what to say. Everything was red, there were roses and rose petals everywhere, candles filled the room. There was a table in the center of the room and I could hear music softly playing, Rascal Flatts singing Melt and Josh Gracin singing Stay With Me. But what floored me was the chandelier, at least forty candles hung from the ceiling and red glass reflected their light everywhere. Lex slipped my shawl off, his fingertips brushing my skin as he did so, I shivered. He pulled out my chair and I sat down.

"You look like an angel Chloe..." he whispered, his breath tickled my ear and my heart started pounding in my ears, I couldn't believe he still affected me like this.

"Chloe..." he said.

"Yeah?"

"I had meant to wait until after dinner, but...Chloe you know I love you, and I want to be with you forever." He knelt down in front of me and my first thought was Oh my God he's gonna propose! "Will you marry me?" He opened the jewelry case and there was the ring! I had never seen anything so beautiful, but he could have gotten me anything and I would have said yes.

"Lex! Of course I'll marry you!" I flung my arms around him and then as he pulled back and slipped the ring on my finger, I felt hot tears fill my eyes. He kissed me and then pulled me to him. This might sound cliche, but this was the happiest moment of my life.

**Fin **


End file.
